Welcome to Konoha Junior High and High School
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, just moved to Konoha and is transferring to Konoha Junior High and High School. Before leaving the school, she saw a flash of yellow. What kind of life lays ahead for her? (School setting.) R&R. Also Fugaku and Mikoto. (Also spelled 'Konoha' wrong in the entire story.)
1. Chapter 1

"Just let me have you sign these papers, and I'll see you Monday Ms. Uzumaki." Mr. Hiruzen smiled at the young girl, handing a few papers over to Kushina's mother to sign to make the transfer official. After reading through some parts, and signing her signature in some places, Kushina's mom handed the papers back to Mr. Hiruzen and gave him a smile. Stacking the papers in a net pile and setting them aside, he looked over to the nervous Kushina. "Welcome to Kohona Junior High and High School, Uzumaki Kushina. I'll be seeing you Monday." Kushina smiled and nodded, getting up out of the office chair with her mother and walked out of the office.

"Have a nice weekend!" The lady at the front desk chirped at them as they walked by, "You too." Kushina's mother replied politly while Kushina gave her a small smile. Walking out exit to the schools front office, Kushina looked up to her mother, "Mom, are you sure you'll let me come here?" Her mother looked down to her and smiled. "Of course! I'm glad you picked such a great school to transfer to Kushina. Work hard here, okay?" Kushina smiled and nodded, both then stepping into the parking lot towards their car.

From the corner of her eye, she saw what seems like the gym class heading in from running track. Kushina can't be sure, but she could've swore she saw a flash of yellow. But as fast as it was there, it was gone. "Kushina!" Kushina turned and jogged to catch back up with her mother, "What were you looking at, dear?" She asked, "Oh, nothing. Just the gym class." She said, sending the figures rushing into the Gymnasium one last glance before stepping into the front seat of her mothers car. "I think you made a fine choice. From what I've read, this school is amazing. I hope you like your new school Kushina." Her mother smiled at her, starting the engine of the car before backing out of the parking space.

"Yeah. I want Kohona to be our new home, mom." Kushina replied, happy that she'll be going to the school she's heard so much about. "It will, honey. Now, Principal Sarutobi said your uniform should be in this weekend." Kushina's mother said, pulling out of the parking lot onto the road that leads to the main highway. Kushina nodded, "Are we going home?" Earning a nod from her mother. Leaning back, Kushina looked out the car window and watched the houses pass by. _This town is beautiful._ Kushina thought in awe, as they passed many cherry blossom trees.

Once home, Kushina's mom went to the living room while Kushina went straight to her room upstairs, closing the white wooden door behind her. They moved here only recently and are already pretty much settled in. Kushina's room was painted a soft green, some picture frames here and there on the walls. Deciding to take a nap, she buried her face into her violet sheets and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kushina's mom came in to wake her up asking if she'll wash up and come help make dinner before her father came home from a job interview. Nodding, she followed her mother down the stairs and went to the bathroom that was down the hall near the stairs and the front door. After washing and drying her hands, she tied her long red hair in a high pony tail, and went to help her mother prepare for dinner.

"Kohona, huh?" Kushina looked up at her father from the other side of the dinner table, "I know someone who works as a teacher there. We met years ago when he was vacationing in Whirlpool. His name is Jiraiya." Her father said, looking back at Kushina. "He's a great man, easy to get along with and is good with kids. But he does have some thing he needs to work on if he wants to keep his life." He gave a small chuckle. Kushina was a little confused, "What do you mean?" She looked over to her mother whose eyebrow was twitching. _Seems mom knows what he's talking about_. "He calls it his way of _gathering information. _If you ever witness him doing so, go get Tsunade. I believe she's the teacher for the Medical Skills class for the upper classmen." Kushina just nodded, not pressing the subject any further.

After cleaning up after dinner, Kushina sat against the head board of her bed and thought about what her first day at Kohona Monday would be like. Will it be good? Will it bad? _I wonder if I'll make any new friends._ With that thought, she remembered the flash of yellow she saw watching the students after running track. _What was that? _Then she sighed, thinking it may have been her imagination, or her eyes playing tricks on her. With that, she changed out of her clothes into her pajamas and crawled into bed. The flash of yellow in her mind was the last thing she saw before sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came, and Kushina was excited. She got up early so she could take her time to get ready. After brushing through her damp hair, she put her hair clip in to keep her bangs in place. Sighing as she made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed. Her uniform came in Saturday, so she was prepared for this day. Her mother will be driving her to and from school due to Kushina not really liking school buses. Throwing on her black coat over her white button up dress shirt, she grabbed her socking and shoes and made her way down stairs to eat breakfast. "You about ready Kushina?" Her mother asked as she set her breakfast in front of her, Kushina nodded.

After breakfast, Kushina sat near the front door to put on her black socking that went halfway up her thighs, and her brown shoes. "Alright," Her mother walked towards the door opening it, "Let's go." She smiled as Kushina grabbed her belongings and ran out the door, down the drive way to the car. Chuckling at her daughters mood this morning, she locked the door before making her way to unlock the car to her impatient daughter whose whining about it being locked. Kushina was never like this when she was entering Kindergarten back when they lived in Whrilpool. Though, it's great to see her daughter happy none the less.

The drive to school seemed like forever to Kushina, she just wanted to get there. _Stupid traffic._ To pass time, Kushina decided to listen to the car radio, not really caring what was playing when she turned it on. Pulling into a parking spot at the school, Kushina and her mother went to the front office to get her schedual. They were greeted by the principle Mr. Hiruzen who was talking to the lady at the front desk. "Good morning, ladies!" He greeted with a huge grin. Kushina smiled and gave a small wave, walking over to a window to watch the students arrive at school while her mother got her schedule for her. A girl probably around her age walking into the office with black hair and matching eyes caught her attention.

"Ah, Mikoto!" Mr. Hiruzen exclaimed once he saw the girl, "I have a special task for you." The girl, whose name is Mikoto nodded, waiting for him to go on. " I would like you to show Kushina around, show her the main parts of the school and her classes." He said, singling for Kushina to come over. "I'd be glad too, Mr. Hiruzen!" She replied before stepping over to Kushina. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha," She extended her hand towards Kushina. "K- Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina introduced herself and shook Mikoto's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kushina." Mikoto smiled. Kushina turned over to the lady behind the front desk who asked for her student I.D number, while Mikoto asked for a pass from Mr. Hiruzen knowing she'll be a little late to her class.

"Have a great first day,Kushina." Her mother waved, "I'll pick you after school!" Kushina smiled and waved back before following Mikoto, schedule In hand. They made their way to the back office doors that lead to the courtyard, where most of the students hung out to chat before school started. "What's your first period, Kushina?" Mikoto smiled. Kushina's violet eyes scaned the yellow paper with her classes on it until they adjusted. "Uh, Mr. Hatake, for History..?" Mikoto brightened, "Same first period as me, huh?" Kushina smiled, knowing she'll know at least one person in her class. "May I see your schedule?" Kushina nodded, handing her paper over to Mikoto, watching her black orbs scan the paper.

"We have the first three classes together, and then gym for sixth period." She pointed out with a bright smile on her features. Kushina smiled back, followed Mikoto as she showed her the main parts of the school. "This here is the Cafeteria, every Friday is nacho day." Kushina nodded. "And right across from here is the Gymnasium. I'll meet you at the entrance at the end of the day to talk to the coach about getting you a gym locker, and you can borrow my spare change of gym clothes until you have your own." The bell rang, singling for the students to make their way to the class rooms. Mikoto sighed and looked over to Kushina who was watching the students walk by. "It's ok. I got a pass from the principle, so I can still show you around the rest of the school." Kushina nodded, seeing a familiar flash of yellow at the corner of her eye, but just like last time, it was gone as if it was never there. Shrugging, she continued to follow Mikoto.

After being shown the rest of the school, they made their way to first period, where Mikoto introduced Kushina to Mr. Hatake before walking over to her seat. "Class, listen up!" Mr. Hatake yelled, causing Kushina to wince slightly for he is standing right next to her. Mikoto sent her many apologetic looks. "We have a new transfer student, you all better treat her like family as we do here at Kohona." He said, then assuring her to an empty seat that was right beside Mikoto, much to her relief. "There is about," Mr. Hatake looked up to the classroom clock above the white board. "15 minutes until homeroom is over, I'm going to make some copies so I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out the room, once the door was shut the class erupted in chit- chats and students moved around to talk to their friends.

"Kushina!" Kushina turned in her seat to face Mikoto where she was standing with a boy who was a bit taller than her looking bored. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend." She smiled, assuring him to introduce himself. "I'm Fugaku Uchiha, it's nice to meet you." He grinned. _Uchiha?_ "Kushina Uzumaki." Mikoto, noticing her confused expression gave a small laugh. "We're cousins, so don't worry." Kushina now understood. _So that's how it is. _Kushina smiled at them. "Ms. Uzumaki!" Kushina turned towards the classroom door to see the principle, Mr. Hiruzen standing there. Kushina got up, and walk over to the older man who lead her just outside the classroom.

Mr. Hirzen closed the classroom door before turning to Kushina and handing her a slip of paper with some numbers on it. "This is your locker number and code." Kushina nodded and thanked the man before making her way back in the classroom and to her seat. Noticing that homeroom was going to end, the students made their way back to their seats before Mr. Hatake walked back in with fresh copies in hand. "Alright! Get your textbooks and turn to page 256." He began his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku just left first period, and was walking to their Science class. Kushina was looking at the locker numbers passing by silently looking for hers, while Mikoto and Fugaku chatted a bit beside her. "Kushina." Kushina stopped looking at the greenish blue lockers and turned to Mikoto and Fugaku who were standing in front of what she assumed to be their Science class. Walking over to the two, they entered the class room together. "I'll introduce you to the Science teacher." Mikoto offered while Fugaku went to take a seat.

Kushina looked to the tall man who was writing today's lesson topic on the white board. _His hair is so long. Almost as long as mine._ The man turned towards the two girls, taking the papers Mikoto was handing to him. "Uzumaki Kushina, eh?" He mumbled, writing a few things on the paper, then looked back towards Kushina as Mikoto went to have a seat. "Welcome to Kohona, Kushina. I'm Mr. Jiraiya, the Health and Science teacher and I'll be glad to have you as my new student." He grinned at her. _Jiraiya? "I know someone who works as a teacher there. We met years ago when he was vacationing in Whirlpool. His name is Jiraiya." _Her father's words echoed through her mind as she was lead to her new seat in the front row, Mikoto and Fugaku sat two rows behind her.

"Alright!," Mr. Jiraiya clapped his hands together, getting the attention of some students who were talking. "shall we get started?" Second period went by faster than first, due to it being a make- up day. Kushina spent most of that time talking to and getting to know the Uchiha couple better before the bell rang. Third period was the same with Mr. Katō , the Algebra 1 teacher. After that is lunch, so they headed to the Cafeteria. "I'm going to go find my new locker, can I meet you guys there?" The two Uchiha's nodded, and walked towards the lunch area hand– in –hand. Kushina made her way down stairs leading to the area where her locker would be found, she was too busy trying to memorize her locker number and combination, she only caught a glimpse of the yellow streak that raced passed her before it was gone.

Speeding up her step, once she reached the end of the stairs she looked in every direction, hoping to find any evidence of what she just saw. Pouting after moments of finding nothing, she continued her search for her locker. _I'm going crazy._ Once finding locker number 212, she opened it and put her belongings in it. Only keeping the things she'll need for her next class. Having everything she needed, she closed her locker and made her way to the Cafeteria where Mikoto was waiting.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be to find the duo, they sat on the benches outside Cafeteria. "Do you guys usually sit alone?" Kushina asked, approaching the two who sat at an empty lunch table. They nodded. "Though, sometimes we have someone else sitting with us, but he is a few grades higher than us. He skipped a few grades." Mikoto smiled, Fugaku mumbled something about genius' but Kushina didn't think much of it. "Kushina," Mikoto stood from her seat with Fugaku. "let's go get our lunch." Kushina nodded, setting her stuff down to follow them into the Cafeteria to get in line for lunch. Once their lunch time was over, they had free period until the upper classmen finished their lunches. So Kushina took this time to tell her two new friends more about herself.

"YOU HAVE A PET FOX?" Mikoto shouted, causing a few people in the area to send her odd looks, Fugaku glared back at them. Kushina blushed lightly and nodded, scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah. His name is Kurama. He's rather small and is one of the last few left of his species." She explained. "Species? What do you mean?" Mikoto asked, curious on what her new friend meant. "U- Uh, he has nine tails.." Kushina said. Mikoto blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "WHAAT?!" Mikoto shouted, slightly louder than before. Fugaku still sending glares at anyone who gave Mikoto an odd look. "Yeah he's a Nine- Tailed fox, y'know!" She explained, "I've had him since he was little. He sometimes stays in my room." Fugaku would be lying if he said he didn't find it interesting, but was too busy trying to calm down his girlfriend. "I…can't believe you…have a fox. With nine tails!" Kushina smiled, "Yeah. Maybe you guys could meet him one day." Despite her shocked state, Mikoto smiled and nodded. The bell rang, and everyone made their way to fourth period. Kushina bid her goodbyes to her new friends, and made her way to fourth period.

Kushina has a few advanced classes, so she has the her next two classes with the upper classmen. She headed for the Medical Skills class, when she walked in she noted that the class wasn't as full her other classes. _Maybe some people didn't want to take medical skills..? _Kushina thought as she walked in, staring a little bit too long at the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes writing on the white board. She drew in a breath before walking up to him, "Uh, excuse me?" She asked softly, inwardly squeaking when he turned his gaze from writing to her. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, I'm new here.." The boy smiled, and took her papers. "Ms. Tsunade should be in here shortly. You can stand here and wait if you'd like?" He gave her smile, she nodded and watched him write on the board.

"I'm Minato Namikaze, It's nice to meet you Kushina. I hope you like it here at Kohona." He said finishing whatever it is he was writing. "EVERYBODY TO YOUR SEATS!" A booming voice came into the class room, though it unfazed Minato. "That would be Ms. Tsunade." He said, setting the marker down to go start handing out papers. Kushina didn't realize she was staring at him until her line of vision was blocked by…._breast? _"You must be Uzumaki Kushina, right?" Came a softer voice. Kushina's violet eyes locked on amber ones. Nodding shyly, she handed her paper work to who she assumed to be Ms. Tsunade.

"O- One other thing," She piped up nervously, "my father seems to know Mr. Jiraiya, and he said if I see him '_gathering information'_ to come to you..?" Kushina said it like a question, looking over at Minato who scoffed, trying to hold in his laugh. _I'm still so confused._ "Yes. If you see him '_gathering information' _please come to me." She smiled, taking the unused papers from Minato, and sending Kushina to an empty seat.


	4. Chapter 4

_I like Ms. Tsunade._ Kushina thought, watching her lecture a group of students in the hallway who were skipping classes. The sound of the classroom door slamming is what brought Kushina out of her thoughts, "CLEAN UP! I WANT THIS CLASSROOM AS IT WAS!" Ms. Tsunade yelled, her way of telling us the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. Kushina grabbed her papers and pens and stuck them in a folder that will go in her locker until the end of the day. Having all her stuff, she pushed her desk chair in before making her way to turn in her class work to Ms. Tsunade.

"Kushina." She looked up to her teacher, silently wondering why she called her name. She did the class work correctly, right? "You have English 1 next, right? With Mr. Orochimaru?" She said, eyeing the girl with slight pity and worry. Kushina nodded after taking another look at her schedule, "NAMIKAZE!" Kushina jumped lightly, not expecting her to yell with her right there. Minato was right beside her in an instant. _When did he..? _"Kushina here has Orochimaru next." They gave each other knowing looks, leaving the red head standing there awkwardly. "Kushina, may I see your schedule?" Minato asked politely. Kushina nodded, handing the slightly worn out paper to him. She watched his blue, _very blue, _eyes look over the paper. "That's great,"He started, "we have the next two classes together." He smiled, handing it back to her. She felt relieved and…_happy?_

The bell rang and the students started rushing out the classroom, probably trying to leave before they get the backend of Ms. Tsunade's rath. Brushing off the feeling, Kushina walked to her locker with Minato, whose locker was across from hers. "There's something you should know about Mr. Orochimaru." Minato started, "Uh, pretty much most of the student body, and a majority of the staff find him rather.."He paused, looking for the correct words to say. "Creepy." She stared, mouth slightly agape. "But don't worry, there is a free desk around where I sit. You can have it. Just give him the papers, and sit down." He said as they rounded the corner to the class. Inside was not exactly what Kushina was expecting. _Is he from some snake race or something? _She thought.

She slowly walked up to the man, trying to ignore the chill running up and down her body, and the goose bumps forming on her arms. Before she could say anything, he turned to her. She physically froze, which went unnoticed to him while it took the papers in her hand and looked over them. Minato, noticing her not moving, walked up to her, grabbed her forearm and guided her to the seat right beside him. "I forgot to mention, since you're new here.. _Don't make eye contact until you're used to it here."_ He whispered once they sat down. "Okay." She managed to squeak out.

Turns out Mr. Orochimaru isn't such a bad teacher. He explains everything carefully, and she understood it all. Kushina isn't the best when it comes to school, but the teachers here at Kohona seem to be patient with their students. "Any questions before I go on?" The teacher asked, looking around the room before his eyes landing on Kushina who raised her hand. "Yes?" He asked, "I just don't fully understand that part." She said, pointing to a sentence on the board. Some other students nodded in agreement. Orochimaru looked to where her finger was pointing before going over it carefully. Minato watched Kushina when she raised her hand, she was shaking. She doesn't really look like the girl to be scared of anything, really.

After the bell, Kushina but her stuff in her locker before walking with Minato to the Gym to meet with Mikoto and Fugaku. "I see you guys have met." Mikoto smiled at the two walking towards the entrance. Minato gave the two Uchiha's a look, "We have Tsunade and Orochimaru together." He said, casually raising an eye brow at the two. Mikoto was the only one to react. Clutching her stomach as she laughed, Fugaku kept her balanced while the group walked into the Gym. The four separated into groups of two, the boys went to the boys locker room while the girls went to theirs.

"Kohona's Yellow Flash?" Kushina looked at Mikoto in awe as she told her a little bit of Minato. Mikoto nodded, "He's the fasted runner this school has ever had on record. He's also on the track team." She explained while the two of them finished changing and tying their hair up. _Yellow flash, huh.._ The female coach in the locker room blew her whistle, "Go out and line up!" They walked out of the locker room into the court were the boys were waiting, while one of the male coaches yelled throughout the place with a blow horn in hand. Both girls sweat dropped at the sight. "GO HAVE A SEAT!" The coach blew the horn right in front of the two girls. Kushina, who is tired of all the yelling today finally snapped. "WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE BLOW HORN ALREADY?! WE CAN HEAR YOUR YELLING JUST FINE, Y'KNOW!" She yelled, holding up a clutched fist out of habit.

Everything was silent. Everyone was staring. Minus Mikoto, Fugaku and Minato who were trying their hardest not to laugh. Kushina scowled, stomping over with Mikoto over to the boys leaving a stunned coach in her wake. Mikoto knew Kushina was just a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. And that coach set it off. Kushina plopped down on the bleachers, hands crossed over chest, glaring at her shoes. "Kushina," Kushina looked over to Mikoto, expecting to be pushed away because of her outburst, "where have you been all my life?" She looked at Mikoto with hope that her great first day wasn't just spoiled. "Man," She sighed. "we're going to be such great friends!" Mikoto jumped up and down clapping her hands. Fugaku and Minato grinned, nodding their heads in her direction.

One of the coaches blew their whistle, getting the gyms attention. "Out to the tracks!" The gym class was mixed with different people in different grades, and over half the class was doing football in the fields. Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina and of course, Minato chose to do track. Many girls were pointing and staring at Minato, which made Kushina feel surprisingly uneasy. Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by the female Uchiha, who grinned like an evil scientist at the sight, therefore causing Fugaku to raise an eye brow in her direction.

"You guys ready?" One of the female coaches asked, receiving a nod from most of the students. "Okay, GO!" With that said, she rushed off the track knowing she was in front of Minato. Minato sped off at a speed, that if you blinked you'd miss about half of it. Mikoto and Fugaku watched Kushina's awe struck expression as her eyes followed Minato's form as he was finishing his first lap around. Noticing the smirks her friends were giving her, she turned her attention ahead, right when Minato ran past waving as he went. Kushina only saw the yellow flash pass her from the corner of her eye before it was gone. Leaving Minato's racing figure ahead the only proof she had that it was there. _Yellow flash._

Minato finished before everyone, which is expected, so he could do anything he wanted for the rest of the period. The Uzumaki and Uchiha's were one of the next few to finish. For the rest of the class period, Mikoto and Kushina watched Minato and Fugaku play basketball, Fugaku slowly getting irritated at how fast the blonde was moving. At the end of the day, when the dismissal bell rang, Mikoto, Fugaku and Minato walked Kushina to the car loop to wait for her mother. "I had a great first day you guys, thank you." Kushina smiled. "No problem. You made today great too. I mean, when you yelled at the coach, that was so funny!" Mikoto laughed. Kushina saw her mother's car pulling up, so she waved goodbye to her new friends. Closing the car door, she looked out the window at Minato while her mother was driving away, watching him walk towards the buses.


	5. Chapter 5

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha!" Kushina yelled in the said girls face.

"Huh? You want to do something, you peaty tomato?!" Mikoto yelled back as they came nose to nose in the courtyard, Fugaku and Minato stood a few meters away, watching the scene unfold. They don't really know what started it this time, but they're guessing one bumped into the other. Kushina has been here a little over a month, but it seems like a lifetime. They were currently at their free period, and this was one of the few times Minato joined them.

Kushina and Mikoto have become the best of friends, unless you want to call them bickering partners. Coming to each other when they want to vent or let off some steam. Other than that, there are usually inseparable. They bell rang singling for the students to make their way to their next class. Glaring at each other one last time, Kushina and Mikoto went their separate ways. Minato and Kushina walked to their fourth period together in silence, upon reaching the classroom they had a seat, waiting for Ms. Tsunade to come in and start class.

While Minato was talking with some older teens around him, Kushina watched him from the corner of her eye. She's never met someone like him. He's kind, and gives off this warm and gentle vibe around him wherever he goes. She's also never seen blonde hair and blue eyes like his. Growing up in Whirlpool, the most seen was red or brown hair. A door slamming let the students in the classroom know that their teacher has arrived, so they ceased their talking and looked up to the front of the room.

"As much as you guys know, there is a school dance coming up," They watched her carefully, some nodding in acknowledgment, "Principle Sarutobi has put _this_ class in charge in setting up the Gymnasium for the dance." She said, looking around the room. No one complained, knowing what will happen if they do. "I'll give you guy's time to pack and put your stuff away. Meet me if front of the Gym in five minutes." With that, she walked out and everyone started putting their belongings away and headed for the lockers before going to the Gym.

"You thinking about going to the dance?" Kushina asked Minato as he was unlocking his locker. "Uh, don't know. Maybe? Depends." He opened his locker and backed up when several envelopes and folded pieces of paper fell to their feet. Sighing, he knelt down to pick them up, and put them in a nice pile in his locker for later. Kushina eyed the papers, hoping they'll go up in flames. Closing his locker, they headed to the Gym where they were supposed to meet.

"Ah, Minato, Kushina. Your class is setting up too?" Mikoto asked as the two walked over. They both nodded, and turned to their teacher who was yelling out the orders. "No messing around! If there is an accident, you will suffer the consequences. OK?!" Everyone nodded and made their way to the indoor basketball court to start. "Kushina." Kushina looked over to Ms. Tsunade, "I want you to set up the lights on the stage. I'll have some people set up the latter, alright?" Kushina nodded, and ran to go get the lights. Tsunade smiled at her, she's developing a soft spot for the girl.

Mikoto and Fugaku were sweeping a polishing the floors, and Minato was helping some staff set up the DJ equipment near the stage. Other students were working in the bathrooms and walls setting things up. The teachers gave orders. Going against orders, there was a few sixth grade boys running around the stage playing soldier with the janitor's equipment around the latter Kushina was currently standing on setting up the lights. Kushina didn't notice until one of them bumped into the latter, making her wobble a bit. She looked down and gave the boys a look, each one standing on one side of the later sending apologetic looks her way. Sighing, she went back to her task. Thinking it was a good idea to leave before they were caught, the boys turned to leave. One boy tripped over the leg of the latter, causing it to lose balance and fall backward.

"KUSHINA!" Mikoto screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the gym. Kushina was scared to silence as she fell. Falling from such a height will cause damage. _T- This is gonna hurt.. _She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

Then it stopped.

She heard the metal latter smashing into the ground, but she didn't feel the impact. The breaking bones, the air being forced out of her lungs. Nothing. She felt herself being cradled, two muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders and under her knees, the beat of a heart pounding in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes, violet eyes meeting shaded over blue ones, who were narrowed at two boys cowering on the stage. Kushina's head was against his chest, with him holding her tight. That's when she realized she was shaking, trembling out of dear life.

She heard the people around her asking questions, and trying to get her attention to see if she was alright. But she couldn't look away from him. _W-Why..? _She asked herself that question over and over as tears started blurring her vision. "Get her out of here, Minato…" She heard the worry and concern in Ms. Tsunade's voiced before she started yelling at the boys who caused this mess. Minato stood up, Kushina in hand and exited the gym and headed somewhere she didn't know. She didn't care. Kushina watched him the whole time. Mr. Hiruzen, the Principle, has already contacted her parents after seeing the whole scene.

They now sat on the couch in the schools back office. Minato won't leave, she won't let him. She's still trembling and her heart is still thumping out her chest. They were silent, Kushina didn't dare say anything. _He looks angry. Did I do something? _ "Where's Kushina?" Both their heads snapped to the hall that lead to the front office. "Where's my daughter?!" Kushina recognized it as her mother's voice. Both teens stood up when the said woman came running around the corner. "_Mom?"_ Her voice was shaky.

Kushina was engulfed in a bear hug. She didn't complain, she wrapped her arms around her mother's frame and hugged her back. Her mother let go, and engulfed Minato next. "_Thank you.." _She was on the verge of crying now. Minato hugged her back, lightly patting her back awkwardly. Letting go, her mother turned to Kushina and motioned her to the front office, probably going home for the rest of the day. Kushina ran up to Minato, almost knocking him over in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, but not too tight. His arms around her back, while her mother watched knowingly with glossy eyes. They let go after what seemed like forever, and Kushina followed her mother. Eyes not leaving Minato until the wall took him out of view.


	6. Chapter 6

Kushina didn't come to school for the rest of the week. Thanks to her over protective father that pretty much popped a blood vessel when he came home that day. Everyone that was there in the gym that day was worried and curious of Kushina's whereabouts. That entire week, Kushina was the highlight of everyone's conversations. Mikoto, Fugaku, and especially Minato were silent, barely even speaking a word to anyone or each other.

"Mom, can I invite my friends over after school?" Kushina asked her mother while eating her breakfast. A week has passed since Kushina went to school, her father is just now letting her go back. Her mother, who was washing the dishes, paused in thought. From what she saw, her daughter's friends seemed like nice kids, maybe fun to have around. Especially this Minato, who practically saved Kushina's life. "Yes. You can bring them over anytime you want. I'll pick you all up after school, alright?" She said, finishing the dishes and grabbing her car keys.

Kushina, who was giving her leftover food to Kurama, brightened. Her face splitting into a huge smile, patting her Nine- Tailed fox on the head before rushing out the door. On the way to school, her mother kept looking back and forth between the road and her daughter's excited expression. Kushina didn't really have many friends back in Whirlpool. Kushina's happy here in Kohana, which makes her mother happy. Pulling up to the car drop off, Kushina waved happily as she hopped out the car and shut the door. Smiling at her daughter, her mother headed for home to prepare for the guest later.

Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting in silence at a lunch bench around the Cafeteria until a familiar shade of red entered their vision. "_Kushina…? _Kushina!" Mikoto jumped up, giving her friend the biggest of hugs, Kushina returned it gladly. She gave Fugaku a sweet smile, not expecting him to do anything other than grin at her. Seeing a familiar head of blonde hair enter her vision, she bolted towards it. "Minato!" She shouted, running in the direction of the said person.

Her voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. Looking around looking for the source of the voice, his blue eyes searching the crowd. He found her running towards him, trying to avoid hitting people. When she finally reached him, she threw her arms around his frame, and buried her face into his coat while his arms wrapped around her neck. Mikoto and Fugaku watching from afar. A certain Science teacher with long white spikey hair chuckled, watching the scene from his classroom window making a mental note to make a bet with Tsunade later.

Kushina decided she didn't want to go to the dance. Not because of the events that happen just last week, but because she wants to save her embarrassment from not knowing how to dance. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance? What if someone asked you to go with them?" Mikoto asked, the two of the walking to 3rd period. Kushina gave her the 'are you kidding me look', "Who'd want to go to the dance with _me?" _ Mikoto gave her a look as they entered Mr. Katō's classroom. "I'm sure Minato would go if you'd ask him." She said with her nose in the air, inwardly smirking at her red face. "Oh, but I forgot. Uzumaki tomato is a chicken." She added dramatically, placing her fist under her armpits and moving her arms up and down to empathise her point. Kushina pulled her eye down and stuck her tongue out at her before sitting in their seats.

"Where's Kushina?" Fugaku asked Mikoto as they were sitting at lunch, the red head nowhere in sight. Minato joined them too. Mikoto looked to Fugaku," She stayed back to talk to Mr. Katō about her missing work." He nodded in, she was absent for a week. Few moments later Kushina finally showed up to lunch, taking a seat beside Minato who had his nose stuck in a book. "Hey guys." She greeted receiving a nod from both Uchiha's and a slight wave from the bookworm. Pouting, she figured she move on to something else. "W- Would you guys like to come over today after school?" She asked softly, but loud enough for all of them to hear.

The two sitting in front of her looked a little surprised. She even got the attention of Namikaze beside her. "What's the occasion?" Mikoto asked, setting her milk carton down. "Well, I know you want to meet Kurama, Mikoto.." Mikoto pretended to comb her invisible beard. "Go _on, _I'm listening."

"And my mom wants to meet you all." Minato closed his book and sat up straight. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Mikoto bolted up right, both hand slammed on the table making her tray of food jump. Fugaku and Minato gave each other bored looks, wondering why she reacted the way she did. But they agreed to Kushina's request. The bell rung, they have free time until the lunch period is over. "My mom will pick us up from school." They all smiled and nodded. Minato looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Who is Kurama?" He asked.

Kushina was about to explain, but saw Mikoto fidgeting her place looking very excited so she nodded at her to let her tell him. "SHE HAS A PET FOX!" She said, looking very happy. Minato blinked, "_Fox?" _They all nodded. "With Nine- Tails." Fugaku added, not much emotion in his voice. The blonde blinked. Again. "You have a Nine-Tailed fox named Kurama, as a pet…Aren't they almost extinct?" Kushina nodded, shocked that he knew of them. They were usually found in Whirlpool.

Time went by and all four of them are in Gym, preparing to play football while the coaches separated everyone into two teams. It was boys against girls, so that means Kushina and Mikoto were up against Kohona's Yellow Flash, and an Uchiha with sharp eye sight. Mikoto has a sharp eye sight too, but then there's Minato. _Running that fast should be illegal. _But Kushina was very athletic back in Whirlpool. No pro at football, but still ok. The girls were going first, getting in their positions, Mikoto hiked the ball to Kushina who waited until there was an opening to throw it to one of the girls who ran to the other side of the field where the touch down point was.

About to make a move to throw the ball, she had no time to react before she was token down by a certain yellow flash. But lucky for her, she threw the ball before she was tackled. The girl it was directed too caught it and made the touch down. Looking up to a pouting blonde from her spot under him, she giggled softly and stuck her tongue out. Minato smirked and leaned down to her ear, "Are you suggesting I bite your tongue?" He whispered. With a squeak she retracted it, and felt all the blood in her body boil to her face. Laughing, he helped her to her feet before going back over to his side of the field for another round. Leaving a blushing Kushina glaring at the grass.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys ended up winning the game, thanks to Kushina. Every time Minato ran towards her when she had the ball, she'd freak out and throw it in some random direction and run in another, giving the boys an advantage. They were currently walking to the car loop, Mikoto and Fugaku walking ahead, Minato some ways in front of Kushina walking backwards with his hands linked behind his head watching Kushina grumply stick her tongue out at him, only to retracted it if he so much as grins at her. Seeing her mother's car up ahead, she forgot about what she was doing and ran up and grabbed Minato's hand, then grabbed Mikoto's whose other hand was linked with Fugaku's and ran towards her mom with a big smile on her face.

Her mother waited patiently for them to settle in the car before driving off. Reaching a red light, she leaned over to whisper in her daughter's ear. "Why is your face matching your hair? Did something happen at school today?" He mother whispered, only making Kushina's face redder. "W- Wh-Wha-!" Kushina stuttered violently at her smirking mother. "N- N-Nothing h-happen!" Her mother gave her a sarcastic look before looking in the rear view window to the back seat where Kushina's friends were sitting and smiled. She gave one last look to Kushina before turning her attention back to the road.

Kushina, who wasn't paying attention to anything, yelped when a folded piece of paper landed on her lap. She turned around her seat to look at Minato, who was pretending like nothing happen. Turning back around, she started to unfold the note. Inside it said:

_Your face and ears are a beautiful shade of red._

Biting her tongue, she got a pen out of her school bag, wrote her reply on it, then threw it over her shoulder, hitting Minato in the face. Once he unfolded it, he read it:

_No thanks to you._

Chuckling he slide the paper in his pocket. Upon arriving at Kushina's home, she wasted no time jumping out the car and running into the house straight to the bathroom. Leaving her mother and friends stunned. "Uh, is she like this..-?" The three of them nodded to the older women, already knowing what she was going to ask. About a few minutes after Kushina ran in the bathroom to splash cold water on her face she heard her front door open then close. Sighing, she made her way to the bathroom door to leave, only to trip over something fuzzy. A loud _thud _echoed through the bathroom. Kushina sat up rubbing her chin, looking around to find this _fuzzy _thing responsible. Her eyes landed on her pet, who looked very confused at the moment as to why she found it alright trip over him.

Her mind didn't register the animal right away, resulting in her screaming, scrabbling away from the poor animal, hitting the door in the process. Only _then _did she register that it was Kurama. Sighing, she crawled over to the fox and cradled him in her arms, mumbling many apologies. Down stairs, where her mother and friends stopped talking after the first _thud _coming from upstairs, they looked at the ceiling curiously. After the scream and the _thump_ that followed shortly after, the three sent odd looks to Kushina's mother who sweat dropped.

Kushina came down stairs, animal in hand a few minutes later. Upon seeing the animal, Mikoto started squealing. "May I hold him?" She said, holding her cheeks. Kushina smiled, handing the fox over to Mikoto. Fugaku eyed the animals tails with a childes curiosity while Minato poked his ear repeatedly, expecting something to happen. As Kushina walked passed her mother to the kitchen to prepare snacks, her mother eyed the three awe struck teens with the fox with slight shock. Usually when someone finds out or sees Kurama, they freak out and stay away. But, these teens…

Kushina, who just finished tying her green apron on and have her hair up, examined the meat balls her mother made while she was at school. Narrowing her eyes at the rubbery feel, she dropped it on the counter, watching it bounce like a rubber bouncy ball. She threw it at her mother and watched it bounce off the older woman's back, the floors and walls before Kurama gladly ate it. Her friends looked wide eyes at Kushina, then to her mother who didn't seem to care. She knew she'd react like that if she found her failed attempt to make meatballs. That's why she gets her cooking skills from her father.

Kushina's mom walked over to Mikoto and Fugaku while Minato walked over to Kushina and started playing with her pony tail. Kushina knew what he was doing, but tired not to turn around not wanting him to see her coloring face. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." He said, twisting a little bunch of her red hair around his fingers. "She's a very talented cook!" He looked over to her mother, then back at Kushina who was currently making tea and sandwiches and setting them on a tray.

Kushina's mom watched the two in the kitchen for a bit longer before turning back to the other two. "I remember you." She said looking at Mikoto, "You showed Kushina around on her first day, right?" Mikoto nodded, "That's right!" She smiled. "You know," She started, earning the twos attention, "she talks about that Minato boy over there a lot." She smirked at Mikoto who smirked back, leaving Fugaku and Kurama sweat dropping. Yes. The fox sweat dropped.

Kushina finished making her snacks, and grabbed the tray. Noticing her friends were talking to her mother, she let them be. Motioning Minato to follow her, they went upstairs to her bedroom. Four sets of eyes following their every move. Kushina balanced the tray on one arm as she opened her bedroom door for Minato to go in, closing the door behind her as she walked in. Setting the tray on the bedside table, she took of her apron and undid her hair, letting it fall down her back. She watched Minato carefully, he was at her dresser narrowing his eyes at a particular picture. It was a picture of Kushina from a few months ago in Whirlpool with a brown haired boy. His arm was over her shoulder and they wore smiles that may have stretched their cheeks out.

Before he could say anything, she beat him to it. "That's my old friend, Haru. That was the day I was moving so we took a picture together." She said carefully. "You have a nice room, Kushina." He said, looking around a little before looking back at her arms folded over his chest. Kushina found his sentence haunting, doing the first thing that came to mind, she stuck her tongue out at him not thinking of the consequences. "Ah-!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, glomping her onto the floor.

The group downstairs thought nothing of the noise.


	8. Chapter 8

Minato sat on top of Kushina with each hand at the sides of her head. Kushina, realizing what she did is covering her face with her hands, wishing to crawl in a deep dark hole and never come out. She knows the consequences, she knows what would happen if she stuck her tongue out at him. She doesn't _care._ But, she's too embarrassed to do anything in _this _situation.

"Kushina.." She can feel his breath on the part of her hand that's covering her lips. _He's close.. _She tried sliding out from under him, only getting the result of him pulling her back up. _Very close! _Minato grabbed both her wrist and tugged them away from her face easily, earning a light shriek from the girl pinned under him. Holding her struggling hands in place above her head, he started to lean in. Kushina stiffen. She didn't know what to do. Actually, she didn't want to do anything. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out shaky breaths waiting for the contact.

Minato smiled.

He placed a small kiss on her nose before letting her wrist loose, which fell limp in his hold. Kushina, noticing the absence of the body heat, slowly opened her eyes to see a large hand extended towards her. Once to her feet she tried to avoid eye contact, looking everywhere but him. A loud _boop _sound startled Kushina, looking towards her laptop that was in the middle of her bed. She walked over to the device, sending Minato a confused look. She never got messages or emails from anyone other than family outside the area, and they rarely ever contacted her. Unlocking her laptop and opening her messenger, she finds a message from a person whose name she doesn't recognize.

*******:

_Kushina, meet me in the gym on the basketball court after school Friday. Come alone._

Minato, who was peering over her shoulder in curiosity, scowling at the screen. His eyes went back to Kushina who was typing in a reply, knowing he's watching.

_What's this about?_

After sending her reply, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Two teens and a fox walking into the bedroom and over to the bed where Minato and Kushina were currently sitting. The familiar _boop _sound seemed to echo in the silence, four sets of eyes glued to the laptop screen.

*******:

….._Will you go to the dance with me next week?_

Kushina's mouth slowly flies open, Mikoto almost choked on the tea she was drinking, Fugaku looked bored, and Minato glared at the screen with a look of disgust. And Kurama? Well, he just sneezed. Kushina swallowed hard before beginning to type. She typed slowly, silently distracting herself with the sounds the keys made when she pressed them. Every set of eyes watched her, desperately wanting to see her reply to the anonymous person.

_I apologize but, I'm already going to the dance with someone.._

The room was silent. The only sound heard was the clicking of the laptop as Kushina shut it. Looking over to one side, she saw Mikoto standing there as if she's a statue and Fugaku having a staring contest with Kurama. Looking back down to her hands for a moment, she turned to her other side to see Minato's expression. Only to find he was still shooting daggers at her laptop. "Who're you going to the dance with, Kushina?" Mikoto asked as Kushina opened her mouth to say something to Minato. Looking back over to her other side, blood rushed to her cheeks as she answered and shook her head violently.

"N- No one! I- I only said that because I don't know who that was!" She brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in them. "And besides, the person I _would _go with probably isn't going. If he is, he might already be going with someone else." And it's true. The notes in Minato's locker keep increasing, and she's saw him multiple time's talking with another girl. Mikoto knows who she is talking about. And judging by how disappointed her muffled voice sounds, she really likes him. Kushina thought now was a good time to change the atmosphere.

"Would you guys like to play some games?" She said, jumping off the bed and towards her closet.

Mikoto snorted at how excited she looked despite a few moments ago. She looked at Minato who got up to help her since she's having trouble reaching the top shelf of her closet. A lot, and I mean _a lot _of the girls at Kohona like Minato. Even the older ones. He's smart, handsome she'll admit, nice, and the fastest runner that Kohona has seen. Mikoto _did_ think once Kushina met Minato that they might get along. She hopes that everything will work out. I mean, look at her and Fugaku. She has to pull hairs just to get him to hold her hand in public. He's fine when their alone.

"What would you guys like to play?" Kushina said, setting a few boxes on the bed. Minato shrugged leaving Mikoto to decide since Fugaku doesn't do such things like play board games. Black eyes scanning over the game boxes that lay before her, they stopped on a certain one she hasn't seen since she was little. "How about Monopoly?" She smiled.

Kushina pouted, "We need another player because _Fugaku _won't play." She mumbled.

Mikoto thought for a moment, "What if ask your mom to play?" Kushina's eyes widen. "That's not fair! She _always _wins." She said putting her hands on her hips. Mikoto gave her the 'are you kidding me' look before picking up the Monopoly game box and proceeded down stairs where the older woman can be found.

Many minutes later….

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!" Mikoto's loud voiced sounded throughout the house, and probably the whole neighborhood. Mikoto slumped in her chair as she gave the snickering older woman her '_money'. _She could just hear Kushina saying "_I told you so._" The game was taking set at the dinning room table near the kitchen where Kushina, her mother, Minato, and Mikoto were currently playing. Fugaku was near ways in the living room having another round of a staring contest with Kurama. Minato was the only challenge Kushina's mother had. Though, he never really played any bored games in his childhood.

That was the first time the older Uzumaki women's been bested by someone in Monopoly. Minato owned her, _big time_. He caused her to lose almost all of her paper money, her car, her house, EVEN THE FAMILY SHE PUT TOGETHER. Mikoto and Kushina had a little victory dance around the blonde's chair, even though they dropped out of the game earlier after ending up in Jail multiple times.

"Alright, _alright." _The older women tried to calm the cheering girls down. "Kushina, a bet is a bet." She smiled towards her daughter, who began to cheer louder. The bet was if her mother was beaten by any one of them, she can bring them over anytime she wanted, and _all _them, including Fugaku and Minato, could stay the night when wanted. No questions asked. Her mother agreed, mostly thinking she wouldn't have been beaten, but also because of her daughters face when she mentioned it. She must really care for her friends.

Minato smiled at the squealing red head, raising an eye brow in her direction as he helped her mother clean up the game. He never played Monopoly before, though he heard about it a lot in his younger years. Such an odd bet to make with your mother. This girl really is something else.

"I told you you'd lose, y'know!" Kushina said. Her mother laughed shaking her head, her and Minato finishing putting the game pieces in the box. Looking over to the wall clock in the living room to see the damage caused, she turned back to the teens in her wake. "What time do you kids need to be home?" Namikaze and the Uchiha's gave each other a look. They actually don't live far from here. Why doesn't Kushina take the bus with them to school?

"We actually live two blocks away from here." Fugaku said, earning a surprised look from the older woman. He really hasn't talked much. Kushina looked skeptical. _Two blocks? _ "You guys live pretty close.." She said. All three them nodded. Mikoto and Fugaku live together due to Mikoto's parents moving out of Kohona and her wanting to stay, so arrangements were made. Minato is one of their across the street neighbors. They ride the bus that picks them up at the corner of their street.

"Now that I think about it Kushina, why don't _you_ ride the bus? Our bus does have a bus stop on this street.." Mikoto asked looking at the said girl. Her mother sighed since her daughter was looking at her feet with a distant look. "Kushina," She paused for a moment, making sure they were listening carefully. "She has some bad memories including school buses." Sadness flickered through her eyes along with…fear? Minato didn't miss it, even if it was there for a second. He turned to Kushina with a look of worry, understanding she'll talk about it when the time is right.

Few hours later after Kushina's father came home and met her friend's, they were getting ready to leave. Her father thanked Minato many times for saving his daughter from getting badly injured last week. He has heard an earful of the boy, and is very pleased to finally meet him. His daughter's heart made a fine choice he believes. Kushina pulled Minato aside to talk in private away from the others. Mikoto said if she didn't ask him sooner rather than later, she'll do it herself. And she didn't want that. They stepped outside the front door and closed it, giving themselves more privacy.

"Uh, Minato? About the dance-."

"Yes." He said, cutting her sentence off. Kushina stared at him, slight hope shinning in her eyes. "I would love to go to the dance with you, Kushina." A loud _thud _coming from the door beside them caught their attention, laughter following shortly after. Shaking their heads, they smiled at each other before going back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been over a week since Minato agreed to go to the dance with Kushina, it's now Thursday. So, to be exact here, tomorrow is the school dance. Mikoto, of course, is going with Fugaku. ( Whom is practically being forced. ) They were currently sitting in Mr. Jiraiya's 2nd period Science class, listening to him explain the experiment they were about to start. "Goggles and gloves _ARE _required. To avoid getting your sleeves dirty, roll them up. And ladies, please _tie your hair back. _Many accidents can happen." He finished explaining, handing out a direction sheet to each student. "I will be having an upper classmen come in here to assist you all. He's one of my old students I had back when I was teaching elementary." He turned around to the white board, picking up a red Expo marker, and writing the topic sentence of the lesson. "I will be standing here doing the experiment with you guys, step by step," He said, gesturing to the table behind him with located in the front of the classroom. "Alright! Any questions, comments, or concerns about the experiment?" He's eyes landed on Mikoto who had her hand raised. He pointed at her waiting for her to go on. "Mr. Jiraiya, our partners for experiments were chosen at the beginning of the year. Now that Kushina is here, the class isn't even. Leaving her without a partner." Well'p. That was definitely a concern.

The young adult became silent, closing his eyes and rubbing in chin in thought.

The female Uchiha _does _have a point. He noted that everyone had partners, excluding Kushina. She could either be his partner, or the assistant's.. The classroom phone ringing broke his train of thought. Walking over behind his work desk, he answered the phone with a light humorous joke.

"Domino's pizza, how may I help you?" He grinned. Jiraiya always answered his school phone calls in such way. The students didn't mind, they loved some humor here and there. The students sat in silence, watching their fellow teacher nod and mumble into the phone call before he hung up. Walking back to the front of the classroom, he faced the class with a light serious look.

"The assistant is on his way, I want every last one of you prepared before he gets here. Make it _fast. _And I mean _fast."_ Once said, they all went to the back of the classroom to gather their equipment. Jiraiya pulled Kushina to the front of the room once she was probable dressed, deciding she'll be the assistant's partner for his own devious reasons. As the students were settling into their lab tables, the classroom door opened, a mop of spiky blonde hair popping in from the small enough opening, curious blue eyes scanning the room before walking completely in. Mikoto saw this coming. Minato and Jiraiya have a relationship of a father and son. Even though Jiraiya's still rather young.

Minato stood next to Mr. Jiraiya waving awkwardly at the students staring. "H- Hi." Jiraiya smiled.

"This here, class, is Namikaze Minato." He announced, leaning his elbow on the said teen. "He skipped middle school. He's a Senior who'll be assisting _this _class on all our experiments we do this year." Black amused eyes scanned the room, enjoying the expressions of the students' faces.

_He skipped _all _of middle school?! _Kushina stood ways behind the two, carefully making sure her eyes don't pop out of their sockets. _Wait… _Kushina stilled for a moment to rethink, _Minato is my partner? _She felt the familiar emotions moving up and down through her stomach and chest. She smiled at the warmth it brought.

"Minato," Jiraiya physically turned Minato to look behind them, gesturing to Kushina. "you will be this young lady's partner. Got it?" Minato nodded, putting on his gloves and goggles. Jiraiya motioned them to an empty lab desk, and proceeded on with class.

* * *

Kushina stared at the goat's eye the class was dissecting. Normally, a Science class would dissect toads or frogs. But Jiraiya insisted on something else. Minato, on the other hand seemed to know _exactly _what they were doing, seeming he has done this before in the past. She watched him. He had a small hair pin holding his bangs up out of his face, giving her a clear view of his facial features. Her eyes traced his jaw line, and his narrow nose, but stopped at his eyes. They're blue. _Obviously. _She has many words to describe them, but can't form any at the moment. Only _one word_ making its way to the front of her mind. "So, how does it look so far?" Minato asked, regarding to the eye he just cut below the pupil.

"Shinny.." She said timely, still in a daze. Minato looked up hearing her distant tone, and raised an eye brow seeing how she was looking at _him _and _not_ the goat's eye. Guessing he'll play along to save her the embarrassment, he looked back to the eye on the dissecting tray and shrugged. "Mm, I guess it _does_ look shinny…" This seemed to put the sense back into Kushina. "O-Oh, yeah. It's looking good, Minato." She smiled, inwardly kicking herself. _Stupid! Stupid!_

* * *

It is a free day in Gym, giving the students the choice on what they want to do. The four of them, Mikoto, Kushina, Fugaku, and Minato went outside. Fugaku and Mikoto went to the tennis courts while Minato and Kushina went to the tracks. ( They were the only two doing track. )

"You didn't like the experiment we did today, did you?" Minato started a conversation while jogging to match Kushina's pace. Kushina jolted in her pace, but went unnoticed by the blonde.

She shrugged, "I felt like it was staring into my soul." They laughed lightly. Kushina moved her hair clip back some, the up and down friction moved it out of place. Once they did some track, they threw a football back and forth. Kushina slightly distracted remembering the last time she played football with Minato, followed by the events that took place in her bedroom.

Minato noticed this and walked over to her, bouncing the ball lightly on her head to get her attention. "Remembering something?" He smirked, having an idea on what was running through her red head. Kushina gapped for a moment, snatching the football and running away from the stunned blonde, trying to get a good distance away from him. _Even though it won't matter knowing how fast he moves.._ She huffed at the thought.

"Hey.." Her eyes widen at the sudden heat that hit her ear, followed by arms that wrapped around her middle and spun her around in the air, soon finding herself facing a back. Realizing she's been thrown over his shoulder, she pushed her arms down to sit up. She froze, despite the deep blush spreading across her face. There they were, set firmly on Minato's backside. She jerked her hands back, the sudden movement making her face slam into his back.

The feeling still there in her palms.


	10. Chapter 10

Kushina's rushing. She woke up late. Very late. The day is probably about halfway through second period already. Kurama broke her alarm clock yesterday night, so she asked her mom to wake her up on time. Turns out her mother overslept as well, thinking it was already the weekend. Kushina's mother came bursting through her bedroom door at such force and speed, she thought it was going to fly off the hinges. Kushina and her mother was currently rushing back and forth from one place to another. Running upstairs trying to put a shirt on, while your tooth brush was hanging out of one side of your mouth. Yes. I think their making progress. They both agreed to go shopping over the weekend to get a new alarm clock, since the old broken one was hidden by a sly fox. (whisper: _It's under the bed.)_

"Kushina! C'mon, let's go!" Her mother yelled, swinging open the front door. Kushina came thumping down the stairs, skipping every other step as she went. Almost face planting the tile at the end. They both raced out the door, Kushina's mother _almost _forgetting the lock it. Despite the rush the two Uzumaki's were in, no laws were broken on the road. _Surprisingly._

"Thanks mom! See you later!" Kushina said, closing the car door and jogging to the front office of the school to get a tardy pass to go to class.

"Ah!" The lady at the front desk looked up at the double sided doors opening, seeing a young girl run in painting. "You just getting her?" She asked, already getting a tardy slip out of the desk. Kushina nodded.

"I woke up late." She managed to breathe out. The woman nodded in understanding, filling in the information needed on the slip before handing it to Kushina.

"3rd period started a few minutes ago." She smiled and thanked the woman before walking to class.

"Ah, you're here. I already marked you absent." Mr. Katō said as Kushina walked into the classroom. "Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, "I am just getting here, ya know.." She handed her tardy pass to Mr. Katō before going to her seat.

"Alright, as I was saying," Mr. Katō continued, "do any of you know a specific way to help solve an equation?" He asked, scanning the few hands raised in the room before pointing to Kushina. "Yes?"

"U-Uh, back at my old school, we came up with a short song that kind of helps.." She hasn't really said much of her old school, so a few people got more interested. "Oh? How does it go?" He asked her.

"_Same sign add and keep, opposites subtract. Keep the sign of the higher number, and you will be exact." _ Kushina isn't much of a singer. Mr. Katō nodded, mouth slightly agape that Whirlpool came up with such a thing. It's helpful.

The song became very helpful, it was catchy so the students didn't forget it. As they packed up to leave, Mikoto walked over to Kushina. "Hey. Where were you?" Kushina looked up and smiled, "Both me and my mom overslept. And Kurama broke my alarm clock, soo.." Mikoto nodded as the bell rang, and they began to walked to lunch together.

"Minato won't be joining us." Mikoto said, looking at Kushina through the corner of her eye looking for some reaction. She looked confused. "Hm? Why not?" Kushina asked. Mikoto looked skeptical for a brief moment, "You don't know? He's studying for the final exams, he's graduating in December.." Then she remembered Kushina is still considered _new _to Kohona. _December? That's.. six months early.._

"Minato did skip _a lot _grades. He's a rare genius that's seen once in every other lifetime." Fugaku said in his usually dull, bored tone. Kushina toned the Uchiha couple out as they started talking about Minato graduating, and going off somewhere far away for college after that. She stared at her feet as they walked. She kept quite the whole lunch period, and mostly through free period when Minato walked out the Library with books stacking over his head. "Minato!" She gasped.

Minato stopped, and poked his head out from one side of the stack he was carrying curiously. He was doing runs for Ms. Tsunade, and was currently carrying about a dozen textbooks for her. She could of done it herself, or at least ask Jiraiya to do it. But, no. _Minato _had to do it. Pfft.

"Oh, hey guys. You guys still on free period?" They nodded meekly, staring down the textbooks like bugs. Minato could have snorted. "I'm just getting some stuff for Ms. Tsunade." Kushina stepped up to that. "I'll help!" She blurted out, earning odd looks from the three. "I-I mean, we have next period together, so- I.." A small blush stained her pale cheeks. Minato smiled. "Sure."

She gave Mikoto and Fugaku a wave before taking about half the stack of books Minato had, and walking in the direction of Ms. Tsunade's classroom. "Minato.." Kushina called softly. Minato looked over and mumbled a 'hm' waiting for her to go on. "Are you really graduating in December?" He stared at the sad look in her eye for a moment. Mikoto or someone must have told her. He answered her question with a nod. Kushina's happy for him. She really is. She just has this odd feeling building up in her chest at the thought of her not seeing him anymore. They walked into Ms. Tsunade's room, finding the said teacher napping at her desk. That might be a puddle of droll.

A small nerve popped up on Minato's temple. He walked up to her desk and slammed the books very hard on the wooden surface. Tsunade shot up, droll flying all over her chin. She wiped it with a harsh look of disgust. She looked up to two very displeased teens, her mouth formed into a small 'o'.

Minato turned and motioned Kushina to the book shelf on the side of the whiteboard, setting the textbooks neatly in them before making their way out of the room towards their lockers to get the stuff they'll need for their class. An amused smile danced on Kushina's lips as Minato walked grumply to his locker, grumbling stuff about 'dumb ungrateful blonde teachers' under his breathe.

Mr. Orochimaru gave a make- up day. Kushina already had given him her missing work, so there was nothing to keep her busy. So she sat and silently started at her pen. Minato was up passing graded papers back to everyone for the teacher. He's passed her a few times, the only thing coming in view from the corner of her eye is from his hips down. _He has a firm b-_ She bolted up and gave a slight shriek, cutting off such thoughts from her mind. Her face was rapidly changing color. She buried her face in her arms on the desk. Minato came up to her a few times, placing her graded work on top her head. She didn't dare sit up.

"We need to go shopping after school. I'm guessing you don't have anything to wear, or you forgot." Mikoto said, tying her hair up in a pony tail, walking out the locker room with Kushina to the back fields of the school. The inside court was set up for the dance tonight. Which Kushina did indeed forget about. She mentally kicked herself. How could she of forgotten?! She started rambling, stuttering, panicking, whaling, etc.. Mikoto was struggling to calm her down. It ended up being a Free Friday in gym.

Kushina was distracted. A little _too _distracted. Mikoto has lost count of the amount of times she's saved her from getting hit by a ball, and how many times she has been hit. "Kush-Kushina, it's ok! Really! So, calm down.." She was running out of options..

She finally gave in and sat the rambling girl on a bench while she went to fetch the blondie. She was surprised when she didn't find him on the tracks. "Hey, Fugaku, do you know where Minato is?" She asked her boyfriend, who leaning against the school building. Fugaku shook his head, sending her an apologetic look. She sighed and headed back towards Kushina. And that's where she found Minato. She guessed Kushina was still in panic, she was curled up in a ball rolling all over the ground. Minato was sitting on the bench watching her.

"I tried to ask her what's wrong, and all I got was "Ahskrhtlsdllsf;kkmdl" and then she started doing _this.._" Minato said as Mikoto walked up. Mikoto sighed. She had a lot of work to do..


	11. Chapter 11

Kushina had calmed down in the car with Mikoto and her mother. Fugaku wanted nothing to do with this shopping. They were dropped off at the mall entrance, and Kushina's mother told Mikoto to contact her when they're done since Kushina wasn't talking. She nodded and pulled Kushina in the building as her mother drove off. Kushina doesn't care for dresses, but she wouldn't mind wearing them. But the ones Mikoto is picking out were weird looking. _Pink, pink, red, yellow, pink.. Those better not be for me!_

After pretty much trying on the whole mall, Mikoto called Kushina's mother and they left with their stuff in hand. They headed to Kushina's house to get ready, the boys will be picking them up later. Kushina's mom let them use her bedroom knowing it has a bathroom in it, and they'll have more privacy that way.

"Ah! Stop moving, dobe!" Mikoto scolded as she was trying to put the mascara on Kushina. But she blinked… "I-I'm sorry! I've never done this before.." Kushina said, her eyes watering as she tried not to blink. Mikoto was silently cheering for the waterproof make- up. "You never did school activities back at Whirlpool?" Kushina shook her head. Mikoto finished her make- up and went to her hair. Mikoto was already ready, she still had plenty of time for Kushina.

"My hair is really long and stupid. Not much can be done with it.." Kushina grumbled as Mikoto clipped some of her hair up. Mikoto tsked. Her hair practically goes passed her lower back.. Mikoto decided on keep her hair down, and wave it out for her. Kushina kept her hair clip in, her hair turned out nice.

Mikoto was wearing a long sleeve light tan dress that went above her knees. Kushina was wearing the same dress, but green with a black cardigan. Mikoto was wearing matching heels, Kushina was wearing her convers. Her face still hurts from the impact she took while trying to walk in heels. They finished up with time to spare and went down stairs to eat something before the boys showed up. Kushina's mother almost dropped her cup of tea when she saw her daughter. Kushina is best known as a tomboy. But, she usually _does _act like a lady. Really, the site took her breathe away. Picture. Picture!

The girls talking was interrupted by a flash. They looked over to the squealing woman in the kitchen. "I got a picture!" She sang. The girls shook their heads and went to get something to munch on. The boys should be here soon. Fugaku's parents were driving them, and Kushina's mother was picking them up. They all were having a sleep over. Nothing wrong with that, right? Mikoto and Kushina went back upstairs to look for Kurama. While they were upstairs, Kushina's mother was answering the door.

"Hello boys! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside and let the boys in. They both were wearing simple black tuxedos, Fugaku was wearing a red tie, Minato was wearing a blue one. Mikoto gasped from upstairs and turned to Kushina, "_Their here!" _She whispered shouted. (I think it's called that)

Mikoto went down stairs first, Minato stifled a laugh at Fugaku's wide eyed expression. "Kushina should be down shortly, she's feeding Kurama." She smiled and grabbed Fugaku's arm. Kushina's mother smiled at the couple. They suited each other greatly, as well as the other two.

Kushina stood at the stairs and took a deep breath before slowly walking down. She saw Minato before he saw her. She gulped. He was teasing Fugaku. She took another deep breath and walked all the way down. Both Fugaku and Minato, especially Minato, stared. Mikoto giggled, she did a good job.

After Kushina's mother went picture crazy, they took their leave. Kushina shyly walked holding Minato's hand as they walked to the car. Her heart was thumping, very hard and loud._ Calm down._ She thought, regarding her heart. _He'll hear you.._ They arrived at the school and made their way to the gym and sat at one of the tables set up. Fugaku and Minato went to get some drinks while Mikoto and Kushina sat at the table and talked. Or, Mikoto talked as Kushina looked around on awe. Music was playing, lights were everywhere, (Partly thanks to her) couples were dancing with each other in some odd way… She loves it! Minus the dancing part.

She saw Minato and Fugaku walking over with their drinks. Minato sat next to Kushina, and Fugaku sat next to Mikoto. Something leapt in her chest and she watch Minato talk to Mikoto. _He has a great laugh.._ She smiled softly at the thought. Mikoto pulled Fugaku to the dance floor as a slow dance came on. Kushina watched them move slowly, Mikoto's hands around Fugaku's neck as his rest on her waist. They both smiled at each other lovingly. Yes, Fugaku smiled. Minato saw the look she was giving, stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the dance area some ways from the Uchiha couple.

She knew what he was doing, but couldn't bring herself to stop it. She looked over at Mikoto and copied her, wrapping her arms around Minato's neck. "You're going to have to lead. I don't know what I'm doing.." She told Minato. He shrugged and pulled her closer, earning a low squeak from her. She looked up to the top of his head, cursing herself for being so much shorter than him. He saw this. He lifted her up to where she as standing on his feet, almost eye to eye now. "Better?" She nodded. She hopes she's not too heavy on him… "Thank you…Minato." She buried her face in his chest as they (or he) swayed to the song.

The night came to an end, and they just got back home. Mikoto ran to Kurama, giving him a bone crushing hug, Fugaku standing over her. Minato followed Kushina upstairs to put her shoes away. Minato leaned in the door way as she took her cardigan off and threw it on her bed. She went back and forth between her closet and dresser, the bundle of clothing in her arms getting larger. After she finished, she walked over to him and smiled widely. "Clothes!~" He nodded, "Ye-ah." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Right now though, it was. She didn't seem to notice as they made their way back down stairs.

Mikoto was throwing a ball back and forth with Fugaku playing with Kurama. She walked up to each of them, handing them a few pieces of clothing. As said before, Kushina was rather a tomboy. She wears men PJ's to bed. A large shirt, with pants a few sizes too large. Once they were all dressed, Kushina started preparing dinner. Her father will be out of town for a few weeks on a business trip, so it will only be the four of them and her mother. Minato watched as she pulled some meat apart, rolled it in a ball and set it on a tray. Kushina still hasn't changed yet. She was still in her dress, with her wavy hair in a ponytail and her green apron tied behind her neck and back.

It wasn't until after dinner did she change. Her mother went to bed, leaving the group of teens in Kushina's bedroom. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Mikoto piped up. "I'll go first." She cleared her throat and looked over to her bored boyfriend and smiled. "Fu-ga-ku~, _truth _or_ dare?_" He looked over to her and sighed, "Truth." She started squealing. The game went on, until Kushina threw a pillow at Mikoto. "I have idea." Mikoto said, ignoring the pillow that hit her. "Let's play monster. I haven't played that game since elementary." Minato and Fugaku both grinned, Kushina sat there looking from Mikoto and the boys. "What's monster?"

"Monster is a game where you turn all the lights off in a room. One person is the _monster _, while everyone else hides. If you are found by the person who is the _monster_, you become one and help search for the others." Fugaku explained, "First person found will be the next monster, the last person found wins." Kushina nodded. _Sounds interesting._

Fugaku was chosen to be the person it. He switched the lights off, and gave them 30 seconds to hide.

Let the game begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the lights were switched off, Kushina bolted for her bed. Mikoto went under the bed while Minato went in the closet. "28, 29, 30." Fugaku finished counting and began his search, careful not to run or trip over anything. "Minato.." Fugaku whispered to the boy standing in front of him grinning. Minato wasn't really trying, was just standing in the middle of the door way of Kushina's closet. When Mikoto, Fugaku, and Minato were younger, they'd find each other and gain up on Mikoto. Seems nothing has really changed. "Oh _no. _You _found _me." He said dramatically, both boys softly laughing. "You look for Kushina and I'll look for Mikoto." Minato nodded and walked over to the bed. The moon was shinning through the window, giving them enough light to search. He heard movement coming from underneath and looked to Fugaku who was checking out a corner. How corny. "_Psst!" _Minato motioned under the bed for Fugaku. He walked on the opposite side of Minato and bent down to take a look. Surely, there was Mikoto, unaware she's been found yet.

Minato noticed some bumps on the bed. He slowly peeled the blanket back far enough to see an outline of a girls face. He smiled and bent down to where his mouth was at the girls ear, "Found you, Kushina," a long shiver engulfed her body as he grabbed her. Apparently at the same time, Fugaku grabbed Mikoto. Both girls squealed loudly and tried to free themselves from the boy's arms. Minato went to turn the lights on, bringing Kushina with him.

Moments later….

"Mikoto~…." Kushina said reaching her hand towards her friend. "Kushina~.." Mikoto said, copying her actions. Both girls where pinned to the floor on their stomachs, with Minato and Fugaku sitting on their backs to keep them down. "I think that was a fairly good game. Don't you agree, Fugaku?" Minato asked, sitting casually atop Kushina like it's the normal thing to do. Fugaku nodded, "I agree, Minato. A _very _good game." Both girls sighed in defeat, plopping their faces into the carpet.

Early, _very early _the following morning, Kushina lay in her bed wide awake. Her and Mikoto were sharing her bed while the boys slept on either side of the bed on the floor with some sleeping bags and such. She rolled over on her side, her eyes landed on Minato. She can't really see him because of the shadow the bed was making, but she knew he was there. Her fox was curled up against his back looking very comfortable. Careful not to wake anyone, she stepped off her bed, also careful not to step on Minato and sat down next to Kurama to stroke his fur. _This'll keep me busy for a while. _She was so caught up with her pet Kyuubi that she didn't notice the boy that flipped over on his side and the eyes that were watching her.

"Kurama, what should I do?" She whispered to her pet, "I don't have the slightest idea of what I should do.." The fox twitched his ear, she took it as a sign that he was listening. She giggled softly. Her great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, gave Kurama to her on her death bed. He sometimes is mean, but she does care for him dearly. They sometimes even argue. The said animal yawned.

Minato watched silently, listening carefully.

"Kurama, do you remember back in Whirlpool?" Kushina asked, rubbing his ears. "I was crushed when Grandma Mito died. You're all I have to cherish of her." She scoffed, "Here I am, talking to my Nine-Tailed fox, in the morning hours when the sun isn't even rising while my friends are sleeping. Especially in front of him…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked over to Minato. It's dark, so she can only see outlines and figures of his form. "Kurama, I think I'm starting to fall in love with him.." Minato's eyes widen. He was speechless. "I remember when I enrolled in Kohona and I watched the gym class, I couldn't get that yellow flash I saw out of my mind and I kept seeing it everywhere. I thought I had lost it." Kurama slowly opened his eyes, blinking them several times to adjust to the lack of light. "I met Mikoto and Fugaku. Then I met Minato." Violet eyes met red as she went on.

"When I first saw him, I started feeling very warm. It was pleasant." She smiled. "But, when he looked at me, my heart jumped in my throat." She looked back to the area where Minato was laying and sighed. "I haven't even been here that long, and I'm starting to be like those love struck girls that watch him all the time." She rubbed Kurama's ear one last time before standing up and walking to her bedroom door and walking out the room.

Once the door shut, Minato sat up. "Wh-Wha..?" He looked over to the fox curled up to him and sighed. What did he just hear? He should tell her that he heard her. _Everything _she said. But how? She just poured her heart out to her….fox! She'll be embarrassed. Deciding to be honest, he got up and headed out to find Kushina. He closed her door softly as he exited, and went down stairs where he saw Kushina sitting on the living room couch, reading an old picture book. "Kushina.."

Kushina looked up at the sound of her name, surprised to see Minato stand over her. "Minato.." There were many things she wanted to say to him, but couldn't. "Can we talk, Kushina?" She nodded, and padded the seat next to her. Her eyes followed him as he sat next to her. _Did I do something? Why is he up so early. _Her mind was going haywire. _Wait. Don't tell me he.. "_You heard. Didn't you?" She looked down to the book in her lap.

Minato nodded, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Well I..didn't mean too." He looked over to her, seeing her face slowly change color made him smile. How cute~. "Y-Y-You know! You can just forget about what I said. Really!" She waved her hand around. You could practically see the steam coming off her face. He blinked. Forget? Did she really just suggest that to him?

Minato stood up, startling the girl a little. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked out the living room to the stairs. Kushina didn't _dare _try to sit up. Many thoughts and memories ran through her head. Her face was in flames. Doesn't this seem familiar? Minato walked upstairs into the guest room and dumped Kushina on the bed. "M-Mi-Minato, what-?"

"How could you tell me to forget about it?" He voice came out low, he climbed on the bed and hovered over her. Kushina gulped seeing how she somehow lost her voice. Something like this has happened to her so many times since she came her, she lost count somewhere along the lines. You got to love Kohona. "What do you say, Kushina?" Minato smiled softly, his face inches from hers. "A-About what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She felt her heart fall in her stomach. That's not a bad thing. Blood rushed to her face and ears and she stared, clearly shocked, at the boy hovering only inches away from her.

She nodded like crazy, and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down, his face going into her shoulder. He didn't resist. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her back. "Ye-Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kushina wanted to puke. She really did. She was in Science class doing another lab activity with Minato. And today, they were dissecting a fox eye. Minato stood with his arms crossed over his chest glaring daggers at Mr. Jiraiya. Even Mikoto and Fugaku didn't dare to do the experiment. Kushina's eyebrow twitched as she stared at the eye that was set in front of her. It was a brownish red, similar to Kurama. She slowly stood up from her lab stool and walked out the room. Minato understood her actions. Minutes passed and Kushina showed up, bringing someone with her.

"JIRAIYYAAA!" Jiraiya stiffen, frozen in his place. He looked over to his classroom door way, seeing his soon to be wife, Tsunade, and Kushina. If there were a definition for demons, it'd be them. Many nerves were popping on Kushina's temple and clutched fist. She went and explained everything to Ms. Tsunade and brought her here without problem. Her red hair was swaying around in the dark aura around her, much like Kurama when he's in a fowl mood. Kushina walked over to where Minato was standing and grabbed the tray with the fox eye on it, and threw it at Mr. Jiraiya.

"Ah~, she's getting OSS. I just know she is.." Mikoto said as she and Fugaku made their way over to Minato. The whole class what quivering in fear. Almost everyone knows about Ms. Tsunade's temper, but this is the first time they've seen Kushina act this way. "Minato, go get your girlfriend before she rips this classroom apart." Fugaku said, his usual uninterested tone. Minato stood up and walked over to Kushina ,and pulled her outside the classroom, leaving Mr. Jiraiya in Ms. Tsunade's hands. He pulled Kushina into the school hallways, and waited for her to calm down some. Kushina took deep breaths to calm herself down. She doesn't want to take her anger out on Minato. Maybe she overreacted?

After she cooled down, Minato brought her back to the class room. When they got there, Ms. Tsunade was nowhere in sight. Well, neither was Mr. Jiraiya so.. "Oh, you're back." Mikoto said, cleaning up her and Fugaku's area. "Today is a free day, so were putting everything back." Minato nodded and went to clean up his and Kushina's area, Kushina following close behind. "Sorry…" Kushina mumbled, not really sounding sorry. Minato laughed and patted her head.

* * *

The students were outside today in gym, they were getting ready to play soccer. Last time Kushina played soccer, she got hit in the face. The game turned into dodge ball 'KUSHINA v. EVERYONE ELSE'…Kushina won. She's excited to be playing soccer for the first time here in Kohona with her friends. She's relieved she's on the same team as Mikoto and Fugaku, but Minato is on the other team. _Why does this always happen? _Kushina is guarding the goalie on her side and is desperately hoping Minato doesn't try to make a goal. She'll lose a lim.

She saw everyone running around the field. Mikoto staying close to Fugaku while there are people tripping and running to get the ball. Minato nowhere in sight. She gulped. "Kushina!" Mikoto called her name, getting her attention. The other team has the ball, but where is the person? Something was telling her to look up, so she did. Suddenly, from the other side of the field, the ball was kicked and was heading her way.

_W-What the crap?! Are you even allowed to kick that high?! _The ball zoomed past her head and into the net before she could make a move. As if someone pushed her, she fell backwards making puffs of dirt go up. She was so stunned….She can't even explain it. Who kicks a ball that high from the opposite side of a field and makes the goal?! "Kushina! Are you alright?" Mikoto asked. People were being shoved and pushed aside in the crowd that formed, Minato rushing to the front. Once through the crowd he ran up to Kushina, putting an arm around her upper back to sit her up.

"Are you alright? I didn't know you were the goalie.." He laughed lightly. _I should have known.. _Of course it was Minato! Who else could so something like that? Kushina sat up, her hands holding her up. She looked over to Mikoto and saw her looking at her with worry and curiosity. Kushina started laughing, falling back to the ground clutching her sides. "T-..That was you? I..I should have known! Who kicks a ball that high?!" She said between breathes, tears starting to fill the corners of her eyes.

"Uh, Team B gets the point..um. Everyone back to the gym..?" The coaches were still shocked. Not about Minato's winning kick, that became normal, but about Kushina's reaction. Minato scooped a still laughing Kushina and followed everyone back into the gym. This girl is something else…

"Minato.." Mikoto walked up to the said teen as the bell rang, "Kushina fell asleep on the bleachers, Fugaku and I can't wake her, could you…?" He nodded and waved bye to her and went to find his sleeping girlfriend. He found her at the top with her head leaning on the bars on the side of the bleachers. He poked her a few times. He sighed and threw her bag over his shoulder, then picked her up to carry her down the bleachers and out the gym.

"What the?" Her mother raised an eyebrow at the boy carrying her sleeping daughter. He waved, holding Kushina awkwardly in his arms. She assured him into the back seat, better not to wake her up. Minato sat in the back seat holding Kushina, her mother smiled at the sight. Grandbabies! Grandbabies!

The older woman opened the door for Minato as he carried Kushina in, "You guys may go upstairs, if you need anything, I'll be in the living room." She said walking into the living room area. He walked upstairs into Kushina's room and laid her on the bed. He sat on the end and started petting Kurama as he watched her.

* * *

It was warm and comfortable, and very calming. Kushina woke up to the morning rays shinning through the bedroom window, warming her face. She smiled and rolled on her other side, her back to the window. "Oh, you're finally awake.." Came a deep, husky voice. She didn't recognized it, though it seemed familiar in ways. Reopening her eyes slowly to adjust, she came face to face with a man, whose eyes were bluer than the bluest skies, and blonde hair that can put the sun to shame. _Minato? _ No, this man was older. But the splitting image of him this man had almost startled her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes some to get a better look at the man next to her. "I wasn't sure when you would wake up." That's when she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. This room was white, not green.

_Where am I? What is this? _"I was about to go to work, so I'll let you rest now, Kushina." The man turned towards the door to leave. Kushina wanted it stop him, she had so many questions. She sat up further but stopped when the cool air hit her skin, she looked down and gaped. _W-WHY AM I NAKED?! _She gave a shriek and pulled the covers back up to cover her exposed chest, and started looking for anything she could put on to get out of bed. She stopped squirming when a hand touched her cheek, so she looked up.. "Minato.." It came out soft, she didn't mean to say it at all.

"Yes?" He answered. She stared at him, blinking slowly. _Minato?_


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes?" He answered. She stared at him, blinking slowly. _Huh? Minato?_

"Minato?" She had to make sure she heard correctly. He cocked his head a little to the side and raised an eyebrow giving her the 'are you okay?' look. "What is it?"

…

Eh? _This _grown man is _Minato_? Sure, he looks like him. Well, an older version of him.. "Why am I naked?" She mentally face palmed. Of all things, why'd she ask _that_? He blinked for a moment before laughing. "I could show you," He smiled. "but I have to leave." She shook her head. Leave? For some reason she wants him to stay. So much to ask. She feels a bit fuzzy. "No, can't you stay?" He looked to the side in thought, eyebrows coming together before he started nodding. "Yeah..I can stay."

She feels in control. Thing's seem fuzzy. Something is off, not just that Minato grew up overnight, or her being naked. Is this a dream? A vision? Minato grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her face to him, kissing her passionately. _If it is.. _He gently pushed her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. _..don't wake me up._

Minato kissed Kushina's forehead before walking to her bedroom door. He glanced at her sleeping form once more before shutting the door and making his way downstairs. "I'll be leaving now, Mrs. Uzumaki." The older women smiled, "Would you like a ride?" He shook his head, waving bye and walking out the front door and taking his leave. Kushina remained upstairs in her bed, mumbling Minato's name from time to time, a smile coming to her face. "I love you…"

"Kushina," Mikoto blinked. "are you sick?" Kushina woke up with a blush covering her face that looks like it's about to combust in flames. Her heart hasn't stopped pounding either. She's been distracted at school, daydreaming about something, and they're about to leave third period. Kushina shook her head, and mumbled a no. "Well, you've been acting weird today.." Mikoto didn't buy it, but let it go for now. Hopefully she's not like this in gym today. They won a football game, so they'll be playing football all week probably. They parted ways when the bell rang, both making their way to their next class.

Kushina couldn't focus. She tried very hard to pay attention, but her eyes wanted to do something else. Minato seemed oblivious to the eyes that kept looking at him as he looked ahead to the front of the room where the teacher was giving her lesson. She snapped her eyes back to her teacher, but moments later finding them back on the boy beside her. _Is it a sign? _She can't get the scenes from her dream out of her head. What was that all about?

"Any questions?" Ms. Tsunade asked. Seeing no hands raised, she scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Kushina who wasn't paying attention at all. In fact, she may not even be here…mentally. Thinking she's scolded enough people today, she waved to her class dismissing them. The sudden movement threw Kushina out of her thoughts. She started packing everything up, and made her way to her locker before going to fifth period.

Mr. Orochimaru as well ignored the spaced out girl and carried on with his lessons. It wasn't until gym that Kushina wished she was focused. Mikoto laughed as she walked Kushina to the clinic. She got hit in the face with the ball, and her nose started to bleed. She was about to go all out on the person that threw it, but Mikoto rushed her out of there before she could do any physical damage. "I think it might fractured.." Kushina grumbled, Mikoto gave her an odd look. "I don't think you can fracture a nose, Kushina.." She said as she set Kushina into one of the waiting chairs outside the clinic seeing how the worker wasn't in there yet. Mikoto put her hands on her hips and sighed. Dumb dobe..

After Mikoto went back to class and Kushina was checked up, she made her way to the parking lot after telling her mother to wait so she could get her belongings. Once home, she starting preparing dinner. "Kushina, dear, what's wrong with your nose?" Her mother asked as she helped with dinner. "Oh, this?" Kushina asked, pointing to her nose, looking at it cross eyed. "I got hit in the face with a football in gym today." Her mother nodded, letting the subject go and went back to helping her daughter with dinner.

"I'm home!" The front door shut behind her father as he came into the house. Kurama padded down the stairs to go greet the man. Kushina set the food in the oven, took off her mitts and went to set the table. "Hi, dad." She smiled at him as he walked into the dinning area. He gaped at her for a moment, then pointed to his nose, silent asking her what's wrong with her face. "She was hit with a football in gym class today.." He nodded at his wife, turning around to go put his stuff in his bedroom. She set some silverware down and went to feed Kurama.

The timer on the oven went off, singling the food is ready. Kushina got up and put her mitts on to get the food out of the oven. She set it down in the middle of the table and started serving her parents before herself. Kurama sat at her feet the whole time, waiting to see if he'll get any goodies.

"So, I'll be heading out of town tomorrow morning. I'll be gone a few days. They can't find anyone else suited for traveling at the moment, so I'm doing as much as I can." Her father said.

Kushina nodded, handing Kurama a piece of meat under the table. After dinner, Kushina helped her mother clean up. "Goodnight, honey." Kushina's mother said, giving her daughter a hug and kiss. Kushina uttered a goodnight hugging her back. She made her way to the stairs to go to her room, Kurama following close behind. She was halfway up the first set of stairs when Kurama raced pass her tripping her, and causing her to fall forward. She didn't have time to catch herself. The front of her head smashed into the steps, she tumbled backwards down the stairs, smashing the back of her head at the end on the tile. She felt a sharp pain envelop her right leg, and her head was going numb.

The last thing she heard and saw was Kurama racing back down the steps and her mother screaming her name before darkness took over.

_..Mina..to…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Beep…Beep…Beep. What is that? _

Kushina opened her eyes, only to snap them back shut. _So bright.. _She opened her eyes again, slowly this time to get use to the bright room. She can see the edges of the bandages that are wrapped around her head, and her cast up leg that is being held up. Her senses registered the warm pressure on her hand. She looked over to her side to see what looked like Minato resting beside her. Her head was pounding, and her leg was a little numb. Her entire body ached. _What happened? _

"Min..Minato.." Her voice came out dry and hoarse, and little squeaky. Her throat was sore. Minato sat up at the sound of his name, looking around the room before his eyes locked with Kushina's tired ones. "Thank God.." He pulled her into a soft hug, careful not to hurt her. Kushina winced slightly, but let him hug her. "Thank goodness you're awake.." He sounded crushed, hurt. Like he was about to cry. Kushina gave him a confused look, "Where..why..? H-How?" She looked back down to her leg, "My..My leg is..-".

"Shhh, it's okay. I know." He shushed her softly, grabbing her hand with both his. "Your mother just left.." She nodded a little, then turned back to him after a moment. "How long have I-?" "Three days." He cut her off already knowing what she was going to ask. She was gonna resort, but stopped when the door opened and a nurse walking in. "Oh, you're finally awake. That's a relief." The man said, writing a few scribbles on his clipboard. "We thought you wouldn't wake up for a _looong_ while. Both blows to your head caused enough damage to give you a serious concussion, which was enough to make you go unconscious." He looked up from his clipboard to Kushina, "We thought it was serious enough that you went in a coma." Minato winced visibly. "But the good news is that you should be good to go home tonight. I'll be back with your prescription." He said and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Minato sighed, "Your mother already talked to him earlier. She already signed the release papers for when you woke up. I'll drive you home." He kissed her bandaged forehead and left to go talk to the nurses at the desk. Kushina looked at her leg and gulped. _This should be fun.. _She tried to sit up, but fell back wincing greatly. Of course, she tried again. She got a little farther before she fell back again. _Progress… _Minato walked in wheeling a wheelchair while she was in the middle of sitting up. "What do you think _you're _doing?" He asked giving her a bored, worried expression. She plopped back down and gave him a defeated look. "C'mon, let's go get you checked up." He said, helping her into the chair before leaving the room.

He wheeled her into an office and gasped at who she saw. "Ms. Tsunade?" The said women looked up and gave a smile. "Hello, clumsy." Kushina's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "Oh, here it's _Dr. _Tsunade." Minato looked up to the older women in front of him, "Well, here she is. Just like you asked.." Tsunade nodded bringing Kushina towards her sending Minato out to get her some coffee. "Kushina, I'm going to be sizing you for crutches. I'll help you use them, then you'll be on your marry way." She helped Kushina sit up and helped her balance on one leg as she gave her the first set of crutches. Took many tries to find the right size for her.

Minato and Tsunade wheeled her back to her room, crutches in hand. "I'll go get your belongings. Be right back." She said, leaving Minato and Kushina in the room. "They said you should rest for a few days, Mikoto and I will get you the notes from the days you'll miss." She uttered a thank you. He kissed her cheek while holding her hand in his own. Lord knows how scared he felt while she was out. The three days seemed like years for him. He came every day, and stayed until night waiting for her to wake up. "I'm sorry..." Her lip quivered, and her voice trembled. He shook his head, brushing some hair away from her face and smiled softly. Tsunade walked in with a bag with Kushina's stuff in, and handed it to Minato. "Just go to the checkout desk and have her sign some papers. Then get her out of here safely, kid." She said to Minato before walking out.

After checking and signing off the papers, Minato piggy backed her to his car after she started complaining about the wheelchair. It was around 3 or 4:00 in the morning when they finally got to leave. He sat her in the back seat and went to strap her in but she protested, "I-I can do it myself." She winced when she moved her arm to get the belt. He stopped her and set her arm down gently. "I'm sure you can, but let me do this for you." He buckled the belt in and shut the door, then walked around the car to the driver's side. He set her bag of belongings in the front seat and started the engine. Kushina watched him as he drove, the street lights reflecting off his face as they passed by.

"You're mom went out and will be gone until tomorrow morning. You could either stay at my place, or I can take you home. I'm fine with whatever you choose." He looked at her through the view mirror hanging in the front. "Anywhere is alright, just.. Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now…" He turned down an all too familiar road that lead to his house, thinking he'll assist to her every need and be close to her. Even if it's just for now. "Yeah.." She looked out the window, watching the dark houses as they drove by. Very few had lights on. They pulled into the driveway of what she assumed to be Minato's house. He pulled the keys out of ignition and shut the door behind him as he went around to get Kushina.

He picked her up and held her bridal style. She didn't complain, her body was still sore in some places. He grabbed her bag and locked the car up then headed to his front door. He balanced her on one arm to unlock the door, once in he closed it behind him and walked into the living room and laid her on the love seat. "I'll get your medicine ready." He said, walking off to the kitchen. She took in what she can, a flat screen T.V, some textbooks on the wooden coffee table..and the smell. It was comforting, and warm, just like Minato.. "Here." He helped her get into a sitting position and handed her a few pills and cup of water. Once taken, he put the used cup in the sink. Picking up Kushina and taking her into the master bedroom, also known as his bedroom.

He laid her down on the plush mattress and made a move to leave, but was pulled back by Kushina who grabbed ahold of his jacket sleeve. "Don't..leave." He nodded and put a pillow under her casted leg and pulled the covers over her before laying down himself. He didn't bother changing his clothing. Kushina shifted to where her head was against his chest, listening to the life beating there. Minato shifted as well, cradling her head under his chin and carefully wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders. Kushina smiled, slowly falling asleep to the sound of her loves heart in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Kushina woke up in a tight grasp and suffered from a moment of confusion. Turning her head sideways a little, she came face to face with Minato. She went to make a move to get out of bed without waking him but yelped when she moved her leg. _Oh, that's right. _"I wouldn't move so much if I were you.." She looked back to Minato who was giving her a half amused look. How long has he been awake? "A few hours." She then realized she voiced her thoughts. Minato let her out of his hold and got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'll be back with your meds. Sit tight for a moment.." Once out of view, Kushina sighed and looked around the room she was in. It was a master bedroom, it was painted a darkish blue. But she loved the king size bed. It's _soo_ comfy! And fluffy. You just sink right into it. She winced when she jerked her leg a little. Minato walked in to her glaring up a storm at her broken leg. He could have laughed..

"Here.." Just like last night, he helped her sit up and gave her the few pills and glass of water. Once she was finished, he set the cup on his bedside table. "Why aren't you in school?" She asked. "Some seniors have the week off. And I'll be graduating in less than a month, soo.." She nearly forgot about Minato graduating early. Well, darn it.

"I already talked to your mother. She's going to be going to some places to get some things and supplies. Sorry," He scoffed, "you're stuck with me today, missy." This is great, right? Spending the day with Minato. But, what if she has to take a shower? What if she has to get dressed? A few images of him helping her do those things flashed in her mind. Blood rushed up her neck as she narrowed her eyes at the bed sheets. She then realized something.. "Do you live alone?" He nodded.

"I use to live with Jiraiya when I was a kid, but once I entered high school, I moved out and lived here ever since.." He smiled a little. She was afraid to ask anything else. Maybe he had a rough childhood? She was starting to get tired of lazing around in bed and tried to sit up. After multiple times of getting the same result and no progress, she looked over to Minato and pouted. "You done yet?" He asked, she nodded. He walked over and scoped her up, like last night, and carried her to the living room bridal style. She smiled, she could get use to this. "We'll work on you using the crutches later.." There goes her happy thoughts. He set her in a sitting position on the couch and propped her leg on the coffee table with a pillow underneath and turned the T.V on. After she was settled, he went to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Kushina sat, narrowing her eyes at the television. She was watching the sports channel and one of the players obviously just cheated. _Loser. No point in playing if you're just going to cheat. _She thought, _And on live television too, y'know! _ Suddenly the channel changed and a yellow laughing sponge came in her view. "How about you enjoy some SpongeBob for right now?" Minato said, holding the remote up from the kitchen. She huffed. She use to watch this all the time when she was little, but as she got older, the more understood why Squidward acts the way he does.

Minato walked in with their food in hand to see Kushina practically on the edge of the couch. SpongeBob was currently putting up signs for his lost snail, and Kushina was really into the emotions taking place. She kept mumbling things like "Garry, come home.~". Stifling a laugh, he sat the food on the coffee table to cool down some. After they ate and the dishes were washed, she sat around for a bit. "Do you have a sharpie?" Kushina asked out of the blue. He handed her a black sharpie from the coffee table and watched her painfully lean over to her cast. He raised an eyebrow once she started drawing on it. Once she was finished, there was a single stick figure on her cast. Took her _that _long to draw a stick person? Minato chuckled and took the sharpie from her hand. He used one hand to hold both her arms down and leaned the marker to her face. Kushina didn't process what he was doing until he was halfway done. "He-Hey! What are you doing?" She started squirming and wiggling in his grasp, but he was ways stronger than her.

She gave up moments later and let him draw on her face. He finished and examined his work. He drew a mustache above her lip, gave her cat whiskers and colored her nose in. A kitty with a mustache. Oddly, it suits her well. She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly retracted it when he leaned in. She reached for the marker in his hand, and he held it above his head out of her reach, "Ah! No." He scolded her lightly, she's getting frustrated that she can't reach it. He tossed it behind the couch, causing her to gasp as she watched it fall to the ground. She squeaked when he pushed her down, pinning her to the couch, him above her. "Bad mustache kitty." He pointed an accusing finger at her, his other hand holding her wrist above her head. How many times has he done this to her? Her face was steaming, glowing bright red as her violet eyes looked up to him hopelessly. Her heart was thumping in her throat as he stared down at her.

He leaned down to her ear to whisper something to her, "The mustache suits you well, Kushina." He was gonna go on, but stopped when he felt something hot and wet touch his cheek. He leaned back to see Kushina smiling. Did she just lick him? Narrowing his eyes, she let out a gasp when he grabbed her face and pulled it to his. She was in shock for a moment before she kissed back. His hand moved to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, and freed her wrist from his other hand. A life time passed before they parted, a chill slowly went up her spine when he bit onto her lip. He laughed when he saw her black mustache smeared some, which means it's on him as well.

Sighing, he sat up and picked up the sharpie off the ground and sat back down with Kushina, putting her leg in his lap. He started writing on the cast, but she couldn't see what it was. Once he was done, he snapped the cap back on and put it back on the coffee table. Kushina sent him curious looks that didn't go amiss. He looked over to her and stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled, "Are you suggesting I bite your tongue?" She asked the familiar question. He stood up and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards his bedroom down the hall. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm suggesting." He said as he closed the bedroom door.

…

….

…

_Huh?_


	17. Chapter 17

She was out of breath and panting heavily. Her body was starting to ache, her face was turning red, and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Her arms and legs were getting weak, and starting to feel limp against him. Her body jerked in every direction as his hands ravished her body. One thing the Uzumaki girl doesn't like, is being tickled. "Mi- Min- Minato! Hahhaha! Sto-p, I get it!" She said breathlessly between laughs as she tried to move away from him, only getting the result of him pulling her back. "Oh? But I don't think you do." He said as he tickled her sides. She can't stop laughing, her cheeks were starting to hurt. Once he closed the door behind him earlier with her still over his shoulder, before he could even set her down on the mattress, she blew a raspberry on his neck. Earning her being tossed and pinned on the bed and being tickled to death.

It's torture. At least to Kushina. Minato was enjoying this.

He stopped, much to her relief. She could finally breathe. While she was catching her breath, Minato partly laid on her, leaning his chin on his hands that were laying upon her heaving stomach. He was careful not to hit her leg. She had to get him back. But how? "Are you ticklish?" He shook his head, a smug grin in her direction. Of course he'd say no! Liar! She mustered all of her strength to sit up, and her hands went to his stomach, mimicking his actions that were token on her just minutes before. He gave no reaction. No laughter. No breathless comments. Nothing. He just laid there. She narrowed her eyes, thinking of a way to get him back.

She rolled them over to where she was straddling his hips, and she sat there seeing if she'll get any kind of idea on what to do to him. She squeaked when he grabbed the sides of her face and sat up, her sitting in his lap. He pouted, "My mustache kitty thing is smeared all over your face. It looks like you went rolling your face in dirt." Her eyes widen as her hands came up to hide her face from his view. Mentally cursing herself for forgetting about his little art work. Minato won't have it. He pulled her hands away from her face effortlessly. She pulled her shirt up enough to cover her head, which he two tried to pull back down but she fought back this time.

They ended up rolling around on the bed, Minato trying to pull the shirt back in place, while Kushina tried to cover her face with it. Somewhere along the lines the shirt came off. Completely. Kushina froze, not daring to move afraid she'll lose more clothing. Minato stared down at her, mouth slightly agape. "Oh. Uh.. How'd that happen?" Kushina cautiously covered herself with the bed sheet, glade she was at least wearing a bra. Minato looked around for the missing shirt. Did it just disappear in thin air? Giving up, he got up and grabbed one of his shirts and forced it over her head. She could tell it was really baggy on her.

It's when Kushina noticed her leg doesn't hurt anymore, nor is her body sore. _But my leg is still broken.._ She can move around on it, but can't walk on it or put a lot of weight on it. She can deal with Minato carrying her around, but she doesn't want to use the crutches. Minato poked her on the forehead before turning around in front of her, motioning her to get on his back. She happily climbed on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shall we work on you using the crutches?" There goes her happy moment. Again. "I don't want to use crutches…" Minato expected nothing less, "Then looks like you'll have to be carried to and from your classes." She nodded, "But," Why is there always a 'but' getting in the way? "you have to use the crutches at home and stuff. At school may be an exception.." She grumbled a response but it went ignored by him. It was still morning, and they were running out of things to do.. Sort of. "Did my mother say what time she was going to be back?" Minato looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What? Want to get away from me so soon?" Well that backfired. "NO!" She yelled. In all honesty, she wanted to stay here longer with him. He raised an amused eyebrow at her reaction.

"What should we do? Wrestle on the bed more?" Kushina was actually joking around, didn't really mean what she said but found herself back _on _the bed with Minato on top of her, in his hand was another marker. But it was red. _What the? When did he..? _Just as before, he pinned her wrist above her head, and did some doodles on her face. This time she didn't struggle, she let him draw on her in silence. The only sound heard was the marker cap being snapped back on as the two teens stared at each other. _This _time, Minato drew hearts all over her face, "Your face matches your hair." He stated casually. She huffed.

* * *

"What did you do with Minato today? Did you have a great time?" Kushina's mother asked on the drive home from Minato's house. Kushina hesitated, but it went unnoticed by her mother, "You know, sat around and talked some and watched T.V." She smiled at her mother. "Sounds great." Her mother said pulling into the drive way of their home. Kushina grumbled knowing she'll have to use those stupid crutches. Sighing she grabbed both metal sticks and opened the car door. _Might as well get this over with._ She was greeted by Kurama when she came into the house. She gave a tired sigh looking at the stairs. This will be interesting. Kurama made sure to stay behind her and not run pass her in fear of what happen last time.

She silently cheered when she reached her bedroom. She set the crutches against the wall right next to her bed, and got under the covers. She thought of her day with Minato, he took care of her like a father would a daughter.. other times he teased and messed around with her. She blushed remembering she's still wearing his shirt, wondering if Minato found hers yet. Her blush darken when she realized that they kissed for the first time today. _It's getting hot in here. _Kurama came up and curled into her side. She then bolted up, startling the fox. She mumbled an apology and leaned forward a little to look at her cast. She remembered Minato writing something on it, but was...too _busy _to look at it.

'_My little mustache kitty' _was written where her ankle was, and the a little heart was placed under it. She smiled and curled back into her blanket, Kurama close to her side. She'll be going to school tomorrow, and Minato said he'll come even if he isn't supposed to attend any classes. She misses the warmth of Minato's arms around her like last night, but Kurama will do for now. She pulled the animal close to her chest and neck and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah, Minato! Please come in. I was about to go wake Kushina up.." Before the stair accident with Kushina, her mother had applied for a job and got it. It works out perfectly because Minato has a car now, therefore he can take Kushina to and from school. "Well, she's all yours. I'm off!" She said, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door. Once the door was shut, Minato made his way upstairs where his sleeping girlfriend can be found. He came extra early so he can help her get together for school. He peeked through the door a little before walking in and making his way over to her bed. He shook her shoulder, "Kushina.." He whispered. She groaned and flipped over on her other side. "C'mon, go get in the shower." He sighed, "Five more minutes.." She mumbled into her pillow. He raised a blonde brow, and leaned to her ear, "If you don't get up now, I'll undress you and wash you myself."

Her eyes shot open at this, "I'M UP!" She tried to leap off the bed, but was held back by Minato. _Oh. Right. My leg. _He picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen to get some plastic bags to put on her cast so it won't get wet. While she showered, he stood outside the bathroom door, waiting her to finish. Her face popped through the door a few minutes after the water shut off, "Uh, I would rather you not carry me upstairs.." Her face was turning scarlet. "Why?" She wiggled the door knob some before answering. "I didn't bring my uniform with me, so I'm only in my towel.." She smiled shyly. He shrugged, opening the door and scooping her up bridal style and headed upstairs.

He set her in her room, "Lean onto something..I'll be right outside the door." She nodded as he shut the door. _This is gonna be hard.._ It wasn't hard until she put her skirt on, but somehow managed. "I-I'm dressed.." She felt like she was talking to her door. Minato opened the door a few seconds later. "We still have a lot of time before we should leave." He smiled at her. Really? _Then why am I up this early!? _ She hooped over to her bed and buried her face in the mattress. Minato grumbled something under his breath and walked over to where Kushina was laying. He grabbed her from around the stomach, and walked out the room shutting the door behind them.

"Second thought, I don't want to go to school today."

"Nope, too late. You're going."

"But-"

"No buts." Minato cut her off walking down the driveway to his car, Kushina on his back. She sighed in defeat as he sat her in the car. Driving with Minato to school is faster than when she was driving with her mom. Why's that? Is it because her mom is old? Currently she was pouting in a seat in the front office, waiting impatiently for Minato to get a note from Mr. Hiruzen. Once he came back, note in hand, he piggy backed her to first period.

"Minato? Kush- WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR LEG?!" Mikoto yelled once the two entered the class room, pointing a finger at Kushina's right leg. Homeroom was spent explaining what happen to Mikoto.. it took the full 20 minutes…sheesh.

"Oh yeah, Minato, what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked noting that he should be at home for the week and not here. "I'm here with permission from Sarutobi to help _this missy_," He looked over to Kushina, "get to and from her classes. She refuses to use the crutches, so you'll have to help next week as well." Mikoto nodded in understanding. I mean, when she was little for some reason she always twisted her ankle. So Fugaku dragged her around. Literally.

"TEXTBOOKS!" Part of the class jumped at Mr. Hatake's outburst when he walked in. Mikoto got a textbook for her and Fugaku and Minato got one for Kushina after her failed attempt to get up. "PAGE : 478! AND AFTER YOU READ, DO THE TOPIC QUESTIONS OF THE LESSON!" The teachers didn't yell all over the place in Whirlpool. Kushina is slowly getting use to this, even if it sometimes ticks her off. "Ah, you're the Yellow Flash, eh? Namikaze, I am aware of your permission to be here. Principle Sarutobi informed all her classes." Minato nodded, ignoring the looks he got after Mr. Hatake mentioned 'Yellow Flash'. Kushina tried her best to ignore the way the girls were looking at him. She could just see the hearts forming in their eyes.

Minato snapped his head to Kushina after hearing her sigh hopelessly. She was on the topic questions and seemed to be stuck. She always had these moments when she'd get stuck on a question, and it frustrated her. Minato looked over to her book and looked at the question, seeing if he could help her. "Need help?" He smiled when she nodded without hesitation. "The question is simple, '_Who discovered America?'_, but the passage said nothing about who did.." He looked over the other questions, and noticed that it was a review for the other chapters before this one. A student can be easily fooled by this. But, he was a 10th grader once. He knows these kinds of brain teasers. "I'm about to give up and put Christopher Columbus, but I have a feeling that it's wrong.."

"Here, I'll tell you something," She looked up from her book and paper and over to him, "Christopher Columbus _is _the right answer for the book. But in reality, he took the credit from the Indians." She nodded in understanding. She wrote down the answer and went on to the next question. She'll just have to go along with the book for the sake of her grade, even if she knows that it's wrong. Minato helped her with any questions she got stuck on for the rest of the class period, then turned the work in for her before the bell rang.

"Ah, Minato!" Mr. Jiraiya's voiced boomed throughout the classroom upon seeing him enter the classroom with Kushina on his back. "The situation makes things easier today, we're doing another lab activity." He said then quickly put his hands up in defense when Kushina narrowed her eyes, "It has absolutely _nothing _to do with foxes or such!" Minato set her down on the stool and went to get the equipment needed. He gave Kushina hers once he came back. "Alright!," Jiraiya clapped his gloved hands and looked around the room. "Today, we're dissecting a squid." A majority of the females in the class gaged. Mr. Jiraiya blew a small raspberry towards them and passed the medium sized squids out on trays to each student.

Kushina poked the squid, and giggled slightly at how it jiggled. Minato laughed quietly to himself at her childish side as he prepared the utensils. "Do you think they jiggle this much when they're alive?" Geez, "They might." He laughed. Kushina took her gloves off to grab a hair pin from her school bag, "Minato." He looked over to her, "Hm?" She moved his bangs from his face and pinned them in place on his head, "There you go." She smiled and went to pull her hair up with the hairband on her wrist, but ended up having some trouble. Minato went behind her and took the hairband from her hand and put it between his lips, "Here, I'll help." His hands moved her long hair to the spot wanted on her head. He held it there with one hand and pulled the hairband through with the other. He patted her head when he was done and went back to the squid. Kushina sat still in her place, a bright blush covering her pale cheeks. She slowly put her gloves back on, and helped Minato with the activity.


	19. Chapter 19

Minato steadied Kushina on his back as Mikoto turned in their Algebra classwork to Mr. Katō. The four, -or three, since Kushina isn't walking- walked to the lunch area. Mikoto got a lunch for Kushina and set it in front of her, sitting down with Fugaku.

"So," Mikoto started, looking at Kushina, "Kurama tried to kill you?" Minato grinned. Well, wasn't it an accident? Would Kurama really do that? Kushina thought for a moment then nodded. "I miss your Kyuubi." Mikoto stated almost depressingly. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at her, she always tortures the poor animal when she sees him.

"Ooo, Kushina, give me your leg!" Kushina put her right leg in Mikoto's lap under the table. Mikoto got some sharpies out from her school bag, but paused before writing on the cast. "What's a mustache kitty?"

* * *

"NAMIKAZE!", Ms. Tsunade shouted, "COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Minato cringed and walked over to the shouting woman. There wasn't really much students in the classroom due to the seniors having the week off. There were probably about five people in the classroom excluding Tsunade. Kushina watched Minato's eyebrow twitch as he stood behind the rambling teacher and smiled. Her eyes followed him as he walked out the room to probably go get something for her. Returning minutes later with Mr. Jiraiya behind him. He came back to his seat as the Science teacher went over to his fiancée and looked over her shoulder at some of her paper work. She may be mistaking it, but she thinks that's a blush rising on the woman's face. How cute~.

Kushina looked away from her two teachers and looked over to Minato. He looked over to her as well, but she fought the erg to look away in shyness. They continued their staring contest until Minato picked up his pencil and tossed it at her, hitting her shoulder. She gasped dramatically and threw the pencil back. She missed him by many feet. _Well then. _

"How did you manage to miss me by _that _far?" Minato said trying not to laugh.

Kushina huffed, "I have a broken leg, y'know!" He laughed at this, "That has nothing to do with it.." She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him. The bell rang moments later and she remained unmoved. Minato waited until the other few students were out of the classroom before grabbing her. She yelped as she collided into his being. He slung her bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom to the next class.

Mr. Orochimaru isn't present, therefore they have a substitute teacher named _Mr. Kabuto _who seems to be a fan girl for Orochimaru. He keeps going on and on about his greatness and how handsome he is. Kushina wished she broke more than just her leg. She tapped her pen repeatedly on her desk as the man told them his history with Mr. Orochimaru, and she's starting to think they're _partners.._

_Ahem._

Minato was making paper airplanes with line paper and throwing them across the room when Mr. Kabuto wasn't paying attention, other students were struggling to keep their eyes open. Kushina looked up to the classroom clock above the whiteboard and sighed. _5 more minutes too long.._ And those last five minutes were _hell_. Never in her life had a few simple minutes taken a lifetime. She was on the edge of her seat waiting for the bell to dismiss them. She literally hooped in the air when it rung. Resulting her getting a hard look from Minato..

During gym, she sat on the bleachers outside and watched the class play football, Minato ways from her climbing the fence around the basketball court. When she looked over to the fence, he wasn't there anymore. She turned back towards the football game and sucked in a sharp breath when she came face to face with Minato. "Looking for someone?" She crossed her arms and turned in the other direction. Minato pouted and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the Gymnasium. "Wait! What are you doing?" He shrugged and turned around to push open the door with his back. He set her down on the bleachers inside and walked over to the middle of the court and picked up a basketball.

As she watched him shoot the net from great distances, she sat with her elbow leaning on her leg and her chin resting in her palm. She looked back up to see the ball Minato just had rolling on the ground, but no Minato.. _Where did he go? _ Something round and big caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A giant exercise ball was being rolled onto the court. The ball it's self was probably larger than her. She laughed when Minato poked his head out from one side of it. _He looks _so _little. _She stopped laughing when the ball was kicked towards her and ducked. The ball hit the top row of the bleachers and bounced back down to the chuckling blonde on the court.

She sat up and blew a raspberry at him. He stopped his chuckling and started to walk towards her, "Wa-Wait!" She waved her hands out in front of her causing her to fall backward between the rows, but that didn't stop him. She sat up as much as possible in her current position, Minato hooped up on the bench and sat in front of her. "One of these days, I _am _going to bite that tongue of yours." He said as he helped her sit up, her usual pale skin turning a rosy pink. _I need to stop doing that._

* * *

"My mom is going to be home after my dad. And he gets home around 9:00.." Kushina said, going over all the designs Mikoto drew on her cast today from the back seat of Minato's car. He nodded taking a sharp turn to the highway, the opposite direction of their homes. "Where are we going?" Kushina asked, noticing they weren't going where she thought. "Wally World." As simply as it was said, Kushina didn't know what _Wally World _was. "What's that?" Minato snorted, "Walmart." He said stopping at a red light, looking at her through the little mirror. "_Oh." _

Kushina stood up from the car balancing on one foot and shut the car door. She's never been to any of the Supermarkets here yet. _This place is huge! _She was in so much awe that she didn't even notice that Minato lifted her up and walked inside until she felt the cold metal of a cart touch her skin. Once she was situated in the back of the cart, he grabbed the front of it and walked out into the open store. "What do you need here?" She asked, sitting comfortably in the cart, facing his back as he walked ahead. "Help me look for a wedding gift.." He laughed lightly, turning down some random isles.

"For who?" He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side a little. "Jiraiya and Tsunade are getting married soon…ish." Oh yeah, that's right. Kushina looked down the passing isles "What about a blender?" She asked as they were passing the kitchen appliances'. Minato stopped in his tracks and looked over to the kitchen stuff. He slowly backed up, "Good idea." He mumbled and walked over to the blenders. Kushina giggled. She thought he was going to pick a book or a pillow. "Why a blender?" She asked as he set the chosen object in the cart for her to hold. "Tsunade drinks a lot of different alcohols, and she sometimes blends different things, and then tests them on Jiraiya." _Ah._ So that's how it is. "Okay! Tsunade's is picked out, what about Jiraiya?" She thought for a moment, "What does he like?"

He mumbled something under his breath, but she didn't hear it. Minato walked over to a shelf, the sign above it said '_Pillow Pets' _. He came back with a frog pillow and tossed it at Kushina, hitting her in the face. "A frog?" He nodded, "He loves frogs. Haven't you noticed he doesn't allow frogs to be dissected in his classes?" She blinked. _Now that he mentions it…_ Minato pulled the cart around and headed towards the cash registers to check out.


	20. Chapter 20

"When can I get this stupid thing off?" Kushina groaned. She feels like she's troubling Minato with him carrying her everywhere. Perhaps she's being _too _stubborn about the crutches?

"Actually," Minato said, setting her down on the love seat in his living room, "You should be getting it removed in the next week in a half. _Dr. _Tsunade said you're healing quite fast." It hasn't always been that way. Ever since her Great Grandmother, Mito gave her Kurama, things like healing fast have been happening. _That sly fox is probably some mystical tailed- beast demon or something.. _

Minato walked out of the house to go get his mail. Kushina's eyes fell on the black sharpie on the coffee table in front of her. Blood rushing to her face, she reached out and grabbed it, only to hide it when she heard the front door open and close.

"_Kushina. _What are you doing?" _Darn it. _She was still in the process of hiding it behind one of the cochins behind her. But, it seems she's been caught red handed. But wait, why is she going through the trouble in hiding a permanent marker? She put on her best smile and turned to Minato. "Nothing!"

Tsking, Minato laid the mail on the table before walking over to the love seat. Kushina panicked, but kept her smile in place. _All this over _that _sharpie. _He cautiously searched the couch, before his eyes went to Kushina who remained unmoved. He went to look behind her but she leaned back, blocking him. That's when he knew she was hiding something from him. Moving in front of her, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her in the air, moving her to a chair a few feet away from the love seat. She gasped loudly when he began to search again, and started to look for a way out. _Frick.._

He felt something in the back of the couch and grabbed it. It was a sharpie. Sweat dropping he looked over to Kushina, who was looking around the room innocently. "A sharpie? _Really, _Kushina?" She huffed lightly, "_That sharpie _is evil, okay?" He smirked, "Why?" She sputtered. "W-Well..You know exactly why!" Minato put his thumb to his nose and wiggled his other four fingers at her. She went to stick her tongue out but quickly stopped herself. _I really need to stop doing that, y'know!_ But Minato didn't miss the tip of her tongue that passed her lips before she retracted it.

Minato picked her up, almost roughly and carried her to his bedroom. No holding back now. She let out an '_oof_' when her back hit the mattress, but became silent when he forced his mouth onto hers. The sudden contact caused her to gasp, and Minato took advantage of this, feeling her stiffen underneath him when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. After she recovered from her shock, her hands traveled over his torso up to his shoulders as her tongue fought back. And just as he's always said, Minato bit Kushina's tongue. She squeaked loudly and retracted it, giving Minato a teary eye look.

"Ma tong.." She pouted, talking with her tongue out trying to look at it. He laughed and kissed the corner of her mouth before grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it. She crawled over to the other side of the bed and got the other pillow and hit him with it. They went back and forth with it until Kushina lost her balance and fell backward off the bed, landing on her pillow at the end. Minato leaped across the bed, forgetting how steep it is and flipped over, landing next to Kushina. They laid there in frozen silence for a few seconds before they busted up laughing.

"I can't believe you bit my tongue." Kushina said after their laughing cooled down. Minato 'pfft'ed and rolled over on her lazily. Whatever he said next got muffled by the pillow. She gulped and started playing with his spiky hair, trying to control the blood rushing to her face. As her hands stroked his soft hair, she looked around the room. "Minato?" She heard a muffled "hm?" as his response, "Do you ever feel lonely living here on your own?" She asked, looking around the large bedroom. There was a long silence and she begun to worry that she hit a sore spot, until he spoke. "Yeah, sometimes.." An uneasy feeling dropped in her stomach at the sound of those words. "But it's fine. I have a T.V." She smiled at that comment. _Typical._

"What should we do?" Minato asked after a while, "Should I take you home?"

"I don't want to go home." She answered stubbornly, twisting some strains of his hair with her fingers. He scoffed and turned his head to where he can whisper in her ear. "Then it looks like I have you all to myself tonight." She felt a tingly feeling run up her arms, "Movie night!" He shot up and walked over to his CD stand by his door and picked out a few movies. He set them on the bed as he plugged in his laptop, then picked up Kushina and set her on the bed. Kushina was not expecting that. She was expecting him to tease her or something. "What movies?" She asked as he set up his laptop on the bed. He shrugged, "You pick one out." She picked up the few movies on the bed and looked over them. _Horror, action, or drama? _She scratched her invisible beard in thought before choosing and handing it over to Minato. _Horror should do. _She hasn't watched a horror movie since she was little.

After many times of jumping out of her skin, she fell asleep in Minato's lap. He sighed and closed the laptop, giving her head a little pat. "You're a weird one.." He said, kissing her temple.

* * *

Kushina woke to a light pressure on her chest. Squinting her eyes open, she found Kurama sitting casually on her just staring blankly at her. Her mind was still fuzzy and not in the right state for anything at the moment. She yelped and spun over on her side, sending Kurama across the room. The animal shook its fur out and ran out of her bedroom door, leaving a confused Kushina staring at the door with half lidded sleepy eyes. "Kushina?" Her mother knocked on the open door, getting the girls attention. "Start getting ready. We'll be leaving soon." Kushina wrinkled her nose.

"What for?"

"Huh? You're getting your cast removed.. Remember?" Her mother said, walking back downstairs. Her mouth flew open as she hooped down stairs to take a shower. _FINALLY!_

Once dressed and ready, her mother helped her in the car and headed to the hospital to get the stupid weight off her leg. Once she was escorted to a room, the nurses began to remove the cast. "Wait!" They stopped what they were doing and looked up to the girl. "Co-Could I keep this part?" She said, pointing to a certain area on her cast. They exchanged odd looks, but kept the small area for the gleeful girl.

_My little mustache kitty._


	21. Chapter 21

"Minato, thank you for coming," Kushina's mother opened the door, looking very exhausted. "Kushina is-"

"WOOHOO! YEEAAAAHH!" Kushina can be heard from upstairs, along with the sounds her feet made running down the stairs. They got back from the hospital not that long ago. Kushina is very, very, _very, _happy to be able to move on her own two feet again, and was currently running around shouting in glee. Her mother gave up soon after trying to get her to settle down. Didn't work out that way.. "I CAN WALK!" She pumped her fist in the air doing a happy dance.

"Well, she _was_ upstairs.." Her mother dragged her tired body upstairs to her bedroom, leaving her energetic daughter and Minato. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto were all going to the park in celebration of Minato's graduation Monday. The four of them were going to be together all weekend. "You ready, weirdo?" He laughed as she skipped over to the couch and grabbed her sweater and skipped back over to the door where he was standing. "Yup!" They bid their goodbyes and headed to his car, where Mikoto and Fugaku were waiting.

"Kushinnnnaaa~." Mikoto stretched when Kushina sat in the front seat. "Mikoto! Lookie, lookie, lookie!" She said, lifting her right leg in the air, pointing happily at it. Minato laughed at the girls as he pulled out of the driveway. "Oooo~, it's like it's brand new." Mikoto said, causing Fugaku and Minato to sweat drop. Once at the park, Mikoto and Kushina went to the tire swing while Minato and Fugaku stayed behind to talk. "Both the girls _have _to be on the tire swing at the same time for this to work." Fugaku said. Minato nodded, both teenage boys planning a little trick on their girlfriends.

Both boys walked over to the tire swing, Fugaku standing in front, while Minato went behind the two girls. Both of the girls were already on the tire together, making the boys job a little easier. Mikoto narrowed her eyes at Minato, silently daring him to do something. When they were younger, Fugaku and Minato always messed with her when they did things like going to the park. His grin is giving him away. Kushina seemed oblivious to what's going on, too focused swaying the tire back and forth.

Mikoto looked behind her to look at Fugaku to see what he was doing. Big mistake. One she turned her gaze away, Minato made his move, shortly followed by Fugaku. "Kushin-AHHHH!" Both boys got on either side of the tire and started swinging it high and fast. Mikoto and Kushina held on to the chains and each other for dear life, squealing and screaming as they went. They were spinning around at such a speed, that Kushina only saw short yellow flashes of Minato. Fugaku noticed they were starting to get dizzy, so he motioned Minato to help him stop it. Once the tire was slowed down, Kushina and Mikoto got off, stumbling and bumping into each other. _So…dizzy.. _Mikoto regained her balance as Kushina begun to fall to the side where Minato caught her.

"Why did you guys do that?!" Mikoto shouted at Fugaku, addressing to both the boys. They turned to each other and smirked. Ignoring her question, they bolted off towards the actual park area, leaving the two girls confused. Mikoto sighed and looked over to Kushina. "Let's go find them. I'm gonna give them a beating." Mikoto headed to one area of the park and Kushina went to another, both beginning their search. Should be rather easy, seeing how they were the only ones at the park this late.

"Fugaku! Minato! Uhhg, where are you gu-!?" Mikoto was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth to silence her. The stranger pulled her underneath one of the large slides in the shadows to not be seen. She looked up to see Fugaku. Relief lifted the weight off her chest, she forgot why she was looking for him in the first place. She shifted to where she was facing him and gave him a peck on the lips and enveloped him in a hug.

* * *

Kushina has been searching for almost 20 minutes, and found _nothing. _"Fugaku! Min-!" She spun around at as loud crash sounded behind her. "Mi-Minato?" She saw movement coming from one of the tunnels that go underground, and slowly inched towards it. "Hello?" She could tell the tunnel was rather dark from her perspective, so why would someone go down there? She finally got to the tunnels entrance and poked her head through, squinting her eyes to see a little better. _Guess I was just seeing things…_ She went to leave but was stopped by something grabbing her arm and pulling her into the darkness. She was about to scream, but her mouth was covered and an arm was wrapped around her torso, preventing her from leaving. "Kushina…Shhh, it's ok." She calmed down, recognizing the voice.

"Minato? What are you doing?" She asked, turning around to face him. She can't see anything, not even if she put her hand in front of her face. "Fugaku should have Mikoto by now.." She extended her hands to feel for him. She felt his face, and her finger went in his mouth, "Ah! S-Sorry!" She jerked her hands back. She heard him chuckle and shifting. She felt her back touching a wall and a hand on her cheek, "Heh, scaredy mustache cat." She blew air in his face (well, what she hopes is his face)as her response. "I will bite you." She shivered at the heat hitting her ear and slid down the wall in a sitting position, Minato kneeled down and picked her up off the ground, lazily holding her in his arms as he went towards the park area.

"Mikoto, can I ask you something personal?" Kushina asked, swinging next to Mikoto on the swing set. "Of course!" She smiled encouragingly. Kushina swallowed hard, looking over to the boys who were sitting ways away, probably planning something against them again. "Have you and Fugaku done…" A dark blush started appearing on her face, "_it?"_ Mikoto's eyes widen for a moment before she smiled. She too looked over to the boys. "Yeah.." She nodded, looking over to Kushina whose eyes were ready to plunge out of her head, "I..love Fugaku, and trust him with my life." She looked up to the darkening sky as she went on. "Kushina, it's ok to want to do such a mature thing. I want to spend my life with Fugaku, that's why I did it." Kushina looked at Mikoto, mouth slight agape. "Childhood only last a moment. And when that moment is over, we enter a whole other world. And in that world, we will have someone beside us to share the experience with." She looked over to the red head and smiled.

Kushina looked at her with admiration. She answered the questions she had yet to ask. She looked over to Minato as he laughed cheerfully with Fugaku. "What's it like?" She asked, "Huh?" Mikoto replied. "To be in love.." Kushina said, her eyes still on Minato.

Mikoto smiled, "You tell me."


	22. Chapter 22

"Kushina," Kushina looked up to Mikoto as she getting up from the swing, "it's almost midnight. Let's start." Kushina nodded and followed her through the park, careful to not let the boys see them. Mikoto had a plan to get the boys back, but it had to be dark enough, so they were waiting until midnight to go pick their hiding places. They were going to do something similar to what the boys did, but like a _hide n go seek tag _type of thing. Mikoto hid in the tunnels while Kushina hid in one of the twisty tube slides. All that's left for them is to wait.

Little did they know, the boys followed them in secret and was forming another plan. "I can go get Mikoto in the tunnels, sharp eye sight does have advantages." Minato nodded, "And I'll get Kushina in the slides." They nodded to each other and set off, acting normal.

Mikoto got situated to where she was hidden _above _the entrance to the tunnels, waiting for her target to come in.

Fugaku took a different way into the tunnels and was working his way to the other side. Upon rounding the corner, he slowly searched for Mikoto, scanning every corner and crack. When he found her, he quietly slid against the wall until he was underneath her.

Mikoto's eyes were set on the entrance and have not noticed the intruder in her wake. She snapped her head down when something grabbed her ankle, and let out a loud yelp when it pulled her down, colliding with the ground. "Found you," Shoot. "Mikoto." She gave up and sighed in defeat as he sat in front of her. "You're an idiot, Uchiha." He said, amusement in his eyes. Mikoto sputtered, "Then what does that make you, Uchiha?!" Why does thing's always backfire?

Kushina heard the loud yelp from Mikoto's area, and thought nothing of it. _Looks like Mikoto got one. _She sat in the opening of the slide at the top, hidden in its shadows. If Minato finds her, she has to run and make sure he doesn't catch her. Does Mikoto even know who she's up against? The fricking _Yellow Flash _of Kohona. _It'll be hard if I run._ She shrieked when a familiar mop of blonde hair emerged from the darkness of the slide and bolted for the latter to make a dash for it. Minato gave her a head start before he too bolted for the latter, chuckling all the way.

"Looks like Minato found Kushina.." Mikoto pouted. In due time, they will get them back. In _due _time.

With the head start Minato gave her, she used that time to find another hiding spot. This time, snapping her eyes everywhere if the wind so much as blows. Her new spot isn't the best, she's pretty much in plain sight. She's hiding under one of the other slides, located not that far from where she was. She tried her best to keep in the shadow, but the moon was rather bright tonight. _Why am I panicking?! Gosh. _From the corner of her eye, she saw Minato coming. And instead of staying in her hiding place, she ran away, giving Minato an advantage. He caught up to her at the wall climb, facing each other from each side. "Wh-Why are you chasing me?!" She said in a panic. "Why are you running away from me?!" He said as she ran towards the swing set.

What on earth would she do if a zombie apocalypse happen? If Minato became a zombie, you know how fast it'll be over for her? It'll be over in a flash..

Ha.

Minato ran up and caught her wrist. She spun around and tripped over her own foot and fell, bringing Minato with her. "Well, you put up a good fight.." Minato said from above her. "Not good enough." She was panting heavily. _How is he not even sweating? _ Minato helped her to her feet and went to go find the Uchiha's and head home.

"Kushina, remember what I told you!" Mikoto said, her and Fugaku waving and going to their house across the street. Kushina's face lit up and her eyebrow twitched. _Mikoto.._ All four of them were supposed to be staying at Minato's, but Fugaku had unexpected guest and he needed Mikoto to be there, leaving Kushina and Minato alone.

"What do you want to do?" She walked into the living room. He walked in front of her and glomped her to the couch, "Sleeeeeeep~."

Kushina sighed and poked his cheek a few times, _"Childhood only last a moment. And when that moment is over, we enter a whole other world. And in that world, we will have someone beside us to share the experience with." _ Kushina remembers Mikoto's words clearly, and kept them to heart. She looked down to Minato who wrapped his arms around her torso and begin to lift her up, "What are you-?"

"Shh." She grumbled some things under her breath as he carried her to the bed room, _"Kushina, it's ok to want to do such a mature thing." _ Her face turned red as that thought randomly echoed through her mind as Minato laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her, but did nothing else, "Are you really going to sleep with me under you?" She felt him nod and sighed, trying to work her way out from under him.

"You're heavy…" He scoffed, grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it. She huffed and tried to retrieve the pillow from his grasp. Minato put the pillow down and rolled off of her. "I thought you wanted to sleep..?" She asked as he sat up from the bed. "Not really tired." She wasn't tired either, and it was well pass midnight.

"Well, what would you like to do to pass time?" She watched him walk around the bed towards her. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down to her, leaving Kushina sitting there awkwardly. Though, she was feeling a bit shy under the intense stare, she was not about to let him win this time. She stood up and stuck her tongue out in his face and bolted out the bedroom door, Minato not far behind her. Sticking her tongue out at him is a _no no_, and she finds it odd. I guess it's his way of teasing her? She ran around the table trying to put more distance between her and Minato.. Not really working out. _Running is a weakness with him. _She yelped when she hit the ground, Minato sitting casually on her back like he did no wrong.

….

….

….

"Bad mustache kitty, right?" She asked from her spot on the ground.

"Yup." She could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

Kushina mustered all her strength and flipping them over, only she was sitting on his stomach. She admits she doesn't mind that he teases her and makes her all flustered. But she wants to try something… She slowly leaned towards him, body shaking and face flushed. She doesn't know why she's scared, they've kissed many times. Perhaps it's because Mikoto's words are still running in through her mind. She got to where she could feel his breath on her skin. _C'mon, Kushina! _She softly placed her lips on his with the courage she had.

Minato scoffed a little and wrapped his arms around her back.

Such a weirdo..


	23. Chapter 23

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Mikoto and Kushina were currently running around in the kids section at Walmart, Minato and Fugaku somewhere around the area. Mikoto opened a pack of raw hot dogs and threw a few at the boys, and ran away as fast as possible, dragging Kushina with her. (Also will be paying for the hot dogs later) "Why are you dragging me with you? I'm not the one that threw slimly meat at them, y'know!" Kushina said as she was pulled around a corner by Mikoto, "Shut it tomato, and keep a look out for the boys." She sighed and looked around as she was told. _Guess I'll go along with it. _She kept a look out for Mikoto as they walked down the aisles cautiously.

Mikoto suddenly gripped her hand and ran in the direction they came from, "Run! Their coming!" Kushina looked behind her, and surely, there were the boy's at the other end. She picked up her pace to match Mikoto's as they ran in the men's clothing section. Kushina pulled Mikoto into a clothes rack and hid behind the shirts, "Shh." Mikoto nodded and listened for the boys.

"Where'd they go?" They heard Minato's voice close by, "Don't know. You check this section and I'll go check by the fitting rooms." They heard the footsteps become distant, and the sound of clothes hangers being shoved out of the way came to their ears. _Minato's checking the racks.. _Both girls gave each other a knowing look and tried to find a way out. They stopped when it became silent.

….

….

"Got'cha." Kushina watched in horror as Mikoto was pulled out form the clothes rack, Minato's hand covering her mouth. Kushina crawled out of the rack and ran around to save Mikoto. "Kushina, save yourself!" Mikoto said dramatically, "Are you kidding me? Don't leave me alone when your boyfriend is lurking around somewhere!" She said as she grabbed both Mikoto's arms and pulled. _Damn it, Minato. Why are you so strong? _ Fugaku came around the corner and sprinted towards her, "Kushina, it's alright! Just go!" She nodded and jumped out of Fugaku's way. _She's making it seem like a life or death situation. _She laughed at the thought and ran into the women's section.

"Minato, I'll take care of her. Go get Kushina."

Kushina peeked her head around a shelf, checking if the coast was clear. "Boo." She jumped around and came face to face with Minato. _Oh crap. Oh crap. _She ran into a random isle, and threw something off the rack at Minato, not really knowing what it was.

Minato peeled the clothing off his face and opened it to take a look, "Woah!" Turns out it was a large size of granny panties. Stifling a laugh, she turned and ran.

"You girls actually wear these things?!" Minato called from behind her, examining the large size of the underwear.

"Offended!" She resorted back, throwing a more stringy piece of underwear. Minato caught it and looked at it.

"Much better." He smirked.

Kushina ran back towards the men's section where she saw Mikoto standing about a yard away from Fugaku. Mikoto saw her coming and smiled. Her eyes widen when she saw Minato right behind the girl, "Oh shit." She said as Kushina grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Minato, what is that in your hand?" Fugaku raised a brow in the blondes direction.

"A thong." He said, holding it up with an innocent look.

…

"You threw granny pannies at your boyfriend?!" Mikoto laughed. "I didn't know!" They ran all the way back to the entrance of the store, both girls have their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"There they are!" Both girls snapped their heads to the side to see Fugaku and Minato running towards them. Both girls farcically looked around the area they are in. "There's no way out!" Kushina whaled.

"Outside!" Mikoto pointed to the doors that lead outside to the parking lot.

"I don't want to go outside! It's cold!" They both went in a circle before looking back to the boys in defeat. They hugged each other tightly as the boys caught up to them.

They pride them apart, and carried their girlfriends to the car.

Mikoto and Kushina sat in the back seat whispering to each other, Fugaku sat in the passenger side of the front seat while Minato drove.

"WHAT?!" Both boys looked to the backseat at Kushina's outburst. "Shh." Mikoto hushed her, "Are you serious?" Kushina asked a little quieter. Minato raised an eye brow at them through the little mirror, noting that both their faces were beat red. "I'm serious." Both girls turned their trembling gazes to the boys giving them odd looks.

"You guys alright back there?" Minato asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"Uh-huh." They nodded meekly.

They got out of the car when they got to Minato's house and the girls raced inside first. The boys watched their retreating backs, then gave each other a questioning look. "Do you remember why we went to Walmart?" Minato shook his head.

Both girls slid underneath Minato's bed in the master bedroom, waiting for the boys to come in. "Kushina?" Kushina looked over to Mikoto as she was picking up a piece of cloth, "Isn't this _your _shirt?" Kushina's eyes widen, _My shirt!, _"I-I-I, Uh tha-that's," She stuttered violently, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" She snatched the shirt from a smirking Mikoto and rolled it in a ball. "Oh my, Kushina~." A few moments later, the bedroom door opened and they saw the boy's feet from their point of view.

"Mikoto, your dad's visiting." Mikoto stiffen, the color draining from her face. She rolled out from under the bed and ran out the bedroom, the sound of the front door slamming shut sounded a few seconds later. Fugaku sighed, "See you later, Minato. See ya, Kushina!" With that, he walked out the bedroom. Kushina watched in silence as Minato walked over to the side of the bed. _Darn you, Uchiha, why'd you leave? _She _'eep'_ed when she was pulled from underneath the bed by her ankle, and set on the bed.

"Ah, you found your shirt." Minato said.

"Mikoto found it.." Kushina gulped and looked down to the garment, _God knows what was going through her head. _

"I'm going to take a shower. Be back in a bit." She nodded as he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Kushina walked up to his bookshelf and picked out an old Kohona year book. _This must have been his freshman year.. _She flipped through the pages looking for his name. When she found it, she stared wide eyed at the boy in the picture. He was 12 or so when he was in ninth grade. A small blush rose to her cheeks as she put the book back, making a mental note to look at the others some other time.

On his dresser, she found a picture of him and Mr. Jiraiya from when he was little. Both them were dressed for an experiment, Jiraiya holding what seems to be an animal's eye, while Minato is holding up a knife and a pair of scissors. She smiled at the happy look on his face. Walking back over to his bed, she picked up the shirt she lost a while ago. She noticed some black marker on it, and it was wrinkled from when they were wrestling and it being on the floor for a while.

She turned towards the door when it opened. Her jaw almost hit the floor at the sight before her. Minato walked in, a white towel wrapped around his waist. His wet bangs are pushed up out of his face and beats of water droplets were still rolling down his chest and torso. Blood raised quickly to her face, as she was frozen in her spot, unable to move. Minato walked over to his dresser and pulled some clothes out of a few draws and flung them over his shoulder. He looked up to Kushina and laughed, motioning her to turn around.

A second after she turned around, a damp towel was thrown at her, covering her head. _Thi-This towel was just-! _She heard some shuffling behind her, and when it stopped she took the towel off her head and turned around, seeing Minato only wearing pants, putting a belt on. Minato froze and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pervert."


	24. Chapter 24

"Pervert." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Kushina's face can almost put her hair to shame. She started stuttering and waving her hands out in front of her in defense, "N-No, no, no, no! I-It's not wha-what it looks like!" He finished buckling his belt and walked over to her, making her back up into the bed. "I didn't know you were a closet pervert." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bu-But I'm not!" She covered her face with her hands to keep her eyes off of him, mostly so he doesn't see how red her face is. Minato leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling them away from her face. "Then why is your face so red?" Her eyes darted around the room, "Tomato." Now he was getting confused. "_Tomato?"_

"Pear…? Banana."

"Are you..hungry?" In all honesty, she was just trying to get his mind away from the other subject. She ducked under his arm and freed her wrist from his hold and walked out of the room.

Minato grinned at the door, "Weirdo."

Kushina stood outside the room leaning against the wall next to the bedroom door. She held her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart rate down. She slid down into a sitting potion on the wall. Minato came out of the room a minute later, fully dressed. He kneeled down in front of her and gathered her into his arms to where he was sitting against the wall, her face buried in his shoulder. "I'm not a pervert." She grumbled into his shirt. Minato chuckled, "Okay, okay. You're not a pervert."

….

….

"You're a pervert." Minato pouted and blew air in her ear, making her giggle. Kushina buried her nose in his shoulder and inhaled, "You smell like apples.." She likes the soft smell on him. He's not like those other guys that wear those really nasty clone. "Tsunade gave me it.." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. She sucked in a sharp breath when something warm touched the side of her neck, "Min-Minato..?" She grasped his shirt as he started nibbling between her neck and shoulder.

"Hm?" He mumbled, moving her hair away from her shoulder. "What..are you doing?" She asked. He sat up with her to get a better angle. "Nothing.." He stopped his actions to stand up, bring her with him. He carried her to the front door, closing it and locking it behind them. "Fugaku texted me asking to come get them," Kushina raised an eyebrow, "they need an excuse to get away from Mikoto's father." He put his phone in his pocket and set Kushina on her feet next to him. He grabbed her hand and walked over to Fugaku's house, "Where would you like to go?" He asked as he knocked on the door. She shrugged.

"What'da want?" Kushina jumped at the sudden voice and looked over to the front door where a large man was standing. "We're here for Mikoto and Fugaku." Minato answered, unfazed by the man before him. "Dad, we're leaving." Mikoto squeezed pass the man pulling Fugaku with her, "Where do you think you're going young lady?!" Mikoto looked back and forced a smile, "Thanks for stopping by, dad!" She waved and ran off the front porch. The said man ran after them shortly after, "Oh shit." Fugaku grabbed Mikoto's hand and pulled her with him. Mikoto grabbed Minato's hand who grabbed Kushina's hand. Kushina was paying more attention to the large man chasing them than anything, "Why? What did we do? Why is he chasing us?! I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING." The other three laughed at her reaction. Kushina has never met Mikoto's parents, now she wishes she never did. At least her father.

"That's Mikoto's dad for you." Fugaku said, turning the corner of the end of the street. Kushina barely dodged the stop sign on the corner, "Mother. What's your mother like, Mikoto?" Mikoto looked behind her to the girl freaking out about the man still chasing them, "The complete opposite of my dad." She smiled sweetly. "HEEEY!" Kushina gripped Minato's hand as they turned down her street. Mikoto's father stopped running after them, the four teens running into Kushina's house and locking they door after. They were well out of breath and panting heavily.

"Kuraaammmaa!" Mikoto squealed and ran after the animal. Kushina's mother left a note on the kitchen table saying she was called into work. Kushina sighed and got some water bottles out of the fridge and handed everyone one. "What would you guys like to do?" Mikoto looked up from petting the fox, "I don't know." Fugaku and Minato gave each other a surprised look, "She just said she doesn't know." Both their mouths formed in a mocking 'O', "That's a first."

Mikoto pouted as Kushina turned on the news on the T.V.

"**-As said before, Whirlpool has been nearly destroyed by the spreading war and many lives have been lost. Kohona is being sent out to assist and try delay any further damage. Here is a picture that was sent in only this morning.**"

The picture shown on the television, most of the buildings and homes have been destroyed. Things are on fire, and many injured people can be seen. The four teens watching the T.V. froze in utter shock and horror at the sight seen before them. The war has spread _far_?

"**Many new reports are being sent in. For more information, please go to our web-**"

Kushina dropped the remote, causing the batteries to shoot out at the impact. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Minato looked at Kushina's trembling frame. Tears were streaming down her face and she remained frozen in her spot. Mikoto started tearing up as she reached a hesitant hand out to the girl, "Kushina..I'm so sorry.." Kushina brought her hands to wipe her tears, "N-No..It's-" She ran out the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Kushina.."

Minato stood up and ran after her, leaving Mikoto and Fugaku in the living room. "Leave this to Minato." Mikoto nodded as Fugaku wiped her face and brought her in a comforting hug.

Kushina broke down to her knees, not even making it to her bed. She bent over clutching her stomach as she cried, face becoming red and puffy. Minato scoped her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. He leaned of the headboard as she cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer. "Minato.. Whi-Whirlpool is-", "Shhh, it's going to be alright." He cut her off. Mikoto and Fugaku walked in shortly after, joining the comforting hug.

Later that night, when Kushina's mother came into Kushina's bedroom to check if she was home, she found the four teens huddled against the headboard of the bed, both girls on the inside of the embrace while both boys had their arms wrapped around them. She could tell Mikoto and Kushina were crying as she got a closer look. Kushina was snuggled into Minato while holding Mikoto, Fugaku sat next to Minato having his arms around Mikoto. They seem to have fallen asleep that way. "I guess she knows…" The older woman said to herself as she covered the group with a blanket. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her, a sad smile on her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Kushina spent the rest of her weekend mentally preparing herself. It's Monday, Minato's graduation. She woke up with a smile on her face, temporally forgetting about the events about Whirlpool. She got up, showered, and dressed herself. She told Minato not to worry about driving her to school since he has to be there extra early. Both her and her mother will be attending Minato's graduation.

"What'd you get Minato?" Kushina froze. She forgot about getting him a gift, it totally slipped her mind. Her mother scoffed as she parked her car in the school parking lot. "I can believe you forgot to get your boyfriend a gift." A nerve popped on Kushina's temple, "Well, what do you think I should get him?!" Kushina's mother mimicked her temper and stared her down, "Don't start with me, girl." The stood there next to the car glaring up a war at each other.

"Kushina!" Kushina looked over to Mikoto who was waving at her from the school entrance with Fugaku standing next to her. She walked over to them with her mother, "Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki." Mikoto greeted the woman politely, something Fugaku taught her when they were younger. "Hello there, Mikoto." Kushina looked over to Mikoto with a pleading look, "Uchiha! I don't have anything to give Minato." Mikoto's eyes widen, "What?! How do _you _of all people not have a gift for him?!" She asked, pinching both of Kushina's cheeks. "I'n soffy!~" Mikoto pinched harder, "You're such a stupid tomato!" She suddenly paused her pinching and gave Kushina a sly look.

"I know what you should give Minato." Kushina stopped whaling and looked at the girl questionably. "What? Tell me!" Mikoto smirked and whispered something in her ear. Kushina's eyebrows went up, her mouth slight agape while her face was rapidly heating up. Fugaku sighed, totally saw that one coming. Kushina's mother watched in amazement at how fast her daughter's skin was changing color.

"Nu Uh-what I-I-I.." Mikoto pulled Kushina all the way to the Gymnasium, Fugaku and her mother following behind. "The ceremony starts in 10 minutes, let's go take our seats." They took their seats in the fourth row on the bleachers near the stage that was set up. This entire ceremony is for Minato alone, and it looks like _all_ of Kohona is here. He's the only one graduating six months early, and is the pride of Kohona.

Kushina looked around the court. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Principle Sarutobi along with some other staff were up front were they will be introducing Minato. She could tell a lot of people were happy and excited about this event, and it brought a smile to her face to see all these people are here to support him..

"_Testing, testing. Tsunade, I think there's something wrong with the microphone.." _Mr. Jiraiya was testing the mic he just set up. Tsunade gave him a hard look, "THERE'S NOTHING WORNG WITH IT! IT WORKS JUST FINE!" She yelled, hitting him over the head, knocking the microphone over in the process.

"Well, _now _there's something wrong with it!" He returned the hard look before picking the object back up. He tapped it a few times before speaking, "_Thank you everyone for attending this special ceremony. As you all know, the Yellow Flash of Kohona is graduating today,_" Many cheers and whistled can be heard, "_The young boy is like a son to me, even though I'm not even 30 years old yet._" He gave a small laugh. "_I'll like to introduce, Namikaze Minato._" Minato walked up to the front, waving awkwardly to the cheering people. Jiraiya wrapped his arm around the teens shoulder, and spoke once everyone quite down.

"_This boy here, skipped_ all_ of middle school and started high school at a very young age. He will be joining the Kohona army system and be sent out to fight in the war._" Many sounds of protest were heard, but the one that stood out most was Kushina's.

"_**WHAAAT?!**_" Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs, making the whole court go silent, almost everyone giving her an odd look. Mikoto, Fugaku, and her mother, covered her mouth and pulled her back down to her seat. Mikoto tried to calm her down as the ceremony went on. Minato looked at her dejected face from the stage, before turning back to Mr. Jiraiya and Principle Sarutobi.

* * *

"He's joining the war?! He can't do that. No!" After the ceremony ended, Mikoto pulled Kushina into the locker rooms to calm her down. "It's a surprise to _everyone_, Kushina.." Mikoto said, steadying her friends shoulders. "You know what happened to Whirlpool, what do you think would happen to him out there?!" She was freaking out. Why wasn't she told? Why does it have to be _him?_

"Mikoto, may I talk to Kushina for a while?" Both girls looked to the locker door where Minato was standing. Mikoto nodded and walked out, leaving the two alone. "Minato.."

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry. It was only a thought for the longest time," Kushina looked at him with watery eyes, "but when you broke down when Whirlpool was destroyed, I made up my mind." _So it's sort of my doing, huh? _She bit her lip as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Minato walked up to her and kissed her forehead, bring her into his embrace. "How long will you be gone before I can see you again?" Minato took a deep breath, "Three years." She started sobbing a little louder, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"C'mon." Minato grabbed her hand, placing his cap on her head and tipping it down some to hide her face from anyone that might see. He put her in the car after bidding their goodbyes to everyone. They headed for his house for a more private place to be together and talk. Kushina requested they go to the bedroom to talk. "When are you leaving?" She softly asked him, they sat across the bed from each other, "Tomorrow morning." She gulped. "Why so sudden?"

"Numbers are decreasing, so they're going need more men." She nodded, managing a small smile.

"Congratulations," Minato looked at her, "for graduating and entering the army."

"Kushina, I-" She stood up from the bed and walked in front of him. She grasped his shoulders with both her hands and leaned in, catching him in a kiss. She softly pushed him on the bed and straddled his hips, Minato knew what she was trying to do "Wait, Kushina, you-" Kushina cut him off by pecking his lips.

"Please..?" She wants to do this. She loves him. And she's not going to see him for a while, especially when there is a possibility she won't. He shook his head, "No, you don't want this." He said softly, rubbing some of her tears away. "I _do _want this." She said, holding his hand that was on her cheek. Minato's gaze soften and he nodded, not arguing with her any further. He flipped them over to where he was hovering over her, and kissed her gently. They had a day of passion, love, and tears.

The following morning, Kushina sent him off at the airport and stayed until his plane took off, not letting the tears flow until she was alone. She didn't see or hear about him for the whole three years. People around always pitied her, telling her to move on. But she ignored them, and held on to the hope she had, even if deep down she was scared.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kushina! You about ready?" Mikoto chirped to the girl on the other side of the door. "Yeah, I'll be out in a moment." She put her cap on and gathered her stuff and walked out of the stall to Mikoto. "Let's go." They walked out of the locker room together and headed for the Gymnasium area. It has been a little over three years since Minato was last seen and heard from, and today, Kushina was graduating High School. She also will be going to college with the school scholarship she got from taking Medical Skills throughout her high school. Her and Mikoto got in their assigned seats as friends and family continued to fill the courts.

"This is it," Mikoto looked to Kushina with a sad look, "It's over." Kushina smiled and shook her head, "Nothing is over, Mikoto. I mean, in a few months, you and Fugaku are getting married," Mikoto blushed slightly at the comment, "And Minato should be back soon, right?" Kushina turned her gaze to the bleachers to wave to her family. Mikoto smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

"Jiraiya, are the speakers and mic's set up?" Jiraiya looked over to his wife and nodded, "Yeah, we're just putting up the finishing touches. We'll be all set and done on time." Tsunade nodded and checked some things off her list. "She's good at acting.." Tsunade sent him a questioning look, following his gaze to the graduates where Kushina was sitting. "She has all these people telling her these things, but she's still going strong." She nodded, "I witnessed her punching a guy in the jaw.." Jiraiya nodded, feeling sorry for the boy who got hit. Kushina _did _learn under Tsunade.

"Well, we should be able to start in a few minutes." Jiraiya checked a few things, "Do you ever wonder how the squirt is doing?" Tsunade was about to answer, but was cut off.

"I'm doing great. Thanks for wondering." A deep husky voice entered their ears. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, seeing a familiar blonde man in an army uniform standing there. "Oh my…" Both older adults were at loss of words at the sight before them.

"It's been a while, Jiraiya, Tsunade. Can we talk?"

* * *

"Uhhhg! They should have started already!" Kushina whaled in agony, "What's taking so lon- oh. There they are." Jiraiya came to the stage with an apologetic look and walked up to the microphone. "_Sorry for the wait. We ran into some,_" He sent Kushina a look, "_difficulties._" He clapped his hands together, "_So, how about we get started, huh?_"

Kushina will be the last one to be called up. They've rehearsed this many times preparing for the actual thing. She will be called up after Mikoto and Fugaku, and she's excited. Seeing the students walk on stage reminds her of when she watched Minato graduate. _Wish he could be here to watch me._ A boy with a bandage on his jaw caught her attention, _Freaking bastard, _the boy gulped under her stare and walked quicker than he is suppose too, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

She thought back to when she first moved to Kohona. The friends she's made, the people she's met. She even fell in love. When she first came here, she thought she was going crazy with that yellow flash she kept seeing. Who would have thought she'd fall in love with it? Now her yellow flash in fighting in the war. _Minato…_ The pass three years have been hard for her, but she never showed it. She wrote him many letters, but haven't got any in return. A lot has changed. Mikoto and Fugaku were getting married, Mr. Jiraiya and Mrs. Tsunade are expecting a baby soon, Principle Sarutobi is retiring and giving the position to Mr. Jiraiya. But, everything will be alright soon, right? Minato should be back soon…

"_The following students have a full football scholarship," _Principle Sarutobi said, calling some students to the stage.

In the shadows backstage, stood someone no one has seen in over three years. He's wearing his army uniform for he came straight here from the airport. "Bring back memories?" He turned over to Tsunade and smiled, "Sorta." His smiled dropped when her belly bump caught his eye. He leaned down, hands on knees, to get a better look at the bump, "Did Jiraiya do this?" He poked it lightly, "Heh, yes. Who else?" His jaw hit the floor. "Are you serious? That perverted toad did this to you?" Tsunade laughed heartily.

"_Aaa-chuuu!,"_ Jiraiya sniffed, "_Sorry about that, everyone."_

"Kushina," The said girl looked over to her friend, "This is it!" She smiled. They'll be getting called up soon.

"_Before I call your guys' names, I would like to say some things. You all know the war ended a little bit ago and our troops have returned home," _Kushina gulped, _"I would like you all to do the pledge with me in honor of our men lost." _Principle Sarutobi said, placing his right hand over his heart.

Fugaku and Mikoto could see Kushina shaking slightly, she was good at masking her feelings, but even the strongest walls break. After the first year of Minato's absence, she started getting a little jumpy. After the second year, she started to become distant. But thanks to Mikoto, that didn't happen. And as the third year was rolling around, she started smiling a lot more.

"_You may be seated."_

"_I'll like to say something as well."_ The court became silent as a man walked up on stage wearing a familiar army suit. "_Uzumaki Kushina?"_ Mikoto and Fugaku looked up to the stage, both set of eyes widening. Mikoto turned around to Kushina and forced her to look up to the stage. _"I have something very important to ask you." _Kushina froze at the man on the stage, her entire being started shaking and tears whelmed in her eyes. "Minato.." He's much taller she could tell. Blonde hair a little longer, and blue eyes as breath taking as ever. Her shaking hands covered her mouth as he spoke.

"_Kushina, you're the reason I survived that war. Your smile saved me every time. The pass three years have brought me to hell and back because I was used to having you by my side." _He said, walking off stage, Kushina stood up from her seat and into the isle. _"I love you, Kushina._" He got down on one knee and grabbed a small box from his pocket. Kushina couldn't control herself anymore, she started sobbing in both her hands, but smiled through it.

"_Will you marry me, Kushina?" _He opened the small box to reveal a simple silver diamond ring. Many gasp and whispers can be heard. Kushina's mother sat in her seat, tears of joy fuzzing up her vision at the scene before her. Kushina hiccupped and sniffled a few times and wiped the tears that escaped away.

"Y-Yes. Yes!" She nodded, dropping down to her knees pulling Minato into a bone crushing hug. The gym erupted into cheers, many people were touched by what they just saw.

"I've m-missed you.." Kushina sniffed into his shoulder. He's gotten tall. She's probably up to his chin now. "I've missed you too." He said, hugging her back.

"I love you, Minato."

He leaned back some to slide the ring onto her finger, "I love you too, my little mustache kitty." He pulled her face to his, kissing her fully. The first kiss they've shared in three years. He lifted her up and spun her around in a circle.

* * *

It was warm and comfortable, and very calming. Kushina woke up to the morning rays shinning through the bedroom window, warming her face. She smiled and rolled on her other side, her back to the window. She noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up and squeaked at the cool air that hit her skin, _I'm..naked? _Oh yeah, that's right. The day before, she got married. She smiled and pulled the blanket over her chest. She looked up to the man who opened the door and walked into the bedroom. "Minato.."

"Good morning, Mrs. Namikaze."


End file.
